


Guida semplice e veloce alle Emozioni e alle Relazioni

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Bruce need a hug, Bruce pov, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, MA NON PER TROPPO SONO SCEMI OKAY MA NON TANTO EH, Multi, Multiple Pov, PINING BRUCE, Pining Thor, Thor Needs a Hug, Thor POV, aspettate e vedrete, nessuna cavalletta è stata maltrattata durante la stesura di questa fanfiction, non c’e bisogno di ricordare che Loki è genderfluid vero?, okay, ops - Freeform, yep un giorno scriverò su Sif e Brunnhilde e Jane e quel giorno sara glorioso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “E se c'è una cosa che ho imparato nella vita è che, per quanto possa sembrare strano, c'è un libretto delle istruzioni per tutto.” Tony gira il cellulare perché possa vedere la pagina che ha caricato. “Anche per queste situazioni."O della volta in cui Bruce voleva solo parlare con Tony di Thor e Tony lo ha spinto a seguire passo dopo passo i punti indicati da WikiHow per farlo diventare il suo ragazzo, e anche Thor si ritrova a dover seguire i consigli di WikiHow per fare diventare Bruce il suo ragazzo e tutto è stato veramente, decisamente molto confuso.





	Guida semplice e veloce alle Emozioni e alle Relazioni

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Emotions and Relationships for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744184) by [Mitskirise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitskirise/pseuds/Mitskirise)



> Nella mia lista c’è -c’era una WikiHow!AU. WikiHow ispira, WikiHow ti insegna come abbracciare e ora WikiHow deve pensare che ho una cotta per un mio fantomatico migliore amico. Il che è assurdo. Io non ho amici. 
> 
>  
> 
> Essendo Loki genderfluid ho pensato di usare sia i pronomi maschili che femminili in alcune parti della storia a seconda della sua giornata, e in altre ho provato a restare sul neutro. Non so se qualche pronome mi sia scivolato via. So che Odino parla di Loki come di suo figlio e di sua figlia. Ed è la prima volta in cui io /uso per davvero/ Loki. Che è un gremlin. Vabbè. Per il resto… 
> 
> Spero ti piaccia, (convertititi alla thorbruce e sacrifica fanfiction fluff insieme a me e magari in italiano ti scongiuro), così mi sento un po’ meno sola. Vabbè. Pace.

# Guida semplice e veloce alle Emozioni e alle Relazioni

  
Tony si guarda intorno a in un primo momento non sembra nemmeno che sappia come rispondere alla domanda fatta da Bruce. Si asciuga le mani sul camice bianco e tutto macchiato e boccheggia. Bruce scuote la testa e inizia a dire: “Guarda, non ti devi preo-...” Ma Tony alza le mani e inizia a scuoterle velocemente, per interromperlo, avvicinandosi a lui. Perché sarebbe stato troppo facile, uscire da questa situazione così, tirandosi indietro appena ha capito l'enorme errore che ha fatto. Ma no. Tony è tornato ad avere la sua scintilla, sembra sta di nuovo calcolando, sembra star di nuovo vibrando con un'energia che prima non aveva. È di nuovo qui. Bruce ne è sollevato. Preoccupato per quello che potrebbe succedere d'ora in avanti, certo, ma sollevato, perché Tony è tornato ad essere, per questo intervallo di tempo, che può essere infinitesimo, Tony. Solo Tony.  
  
“Lo sapevo” gli spiega velocemente, il ragazzo, asciugandosi le mani sul camice bianco da laboratorio. “In realtà me lo aspettavo. Ce lo aspettavamo tutti. Quella tua amica. Brunnhilde. Lei ha parlato con me di questa cosa, va bene? E quindi sì, lo sapevamo. Ma non pensavo chiedessi consiglio a me. A _me_. Di tutte le persone. Perché, beh, io non ho mai avuto una storia seria, okay? E non e pensavo che ti fidassi in questioni di relazioni, anche se, devo ammettere che sono stato bravissimo ad aiutare Clint con le sue emozioni, a quanto pare. E anche i bambini del liceo -quei bambini mi sembrano anche abbastanza intelligenti. Mi ritengono un guru delle relazioni. Ma... E quindi pensavo che tu...” Scrolla le spalle e si guarda intorno. “Ma si può fare.”  
  
Bruce sbuffa una risata nervosa. Tony ha aperto tre argomenti diversi in un mini-monologo e lui deve decidere che direzione dare a questa conversazione. Si gratta nervosamente la fronte. Nessuno degli argomenti è molto allettante. Deve comunque scegliere in fretta. “Si può fare?” decide di ripetere e Tony annuisce con forza, prendendo dalla tasca il suo cellulare. “Cosa vuoi dire con _si può fare_ , Tony?”  
  
“Beh, siamo una squadra, giusto?” gli chiede, smanettando sullo schermo di quell'affare, come se la loro vita dipendesse da questo. “E se c'è una cosa che ho imparato nella vita è che, per quanto possa sembrare strano, c'è un libretto delle istruzioni per tutto.” Tony gira il cellulare perché possa vedere la pagina che ha caricato. “Anche per queste situazioni."  
  
Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo e deve fare di tutto per non ruotare gli occhi, prima di tornare a guardarlo in faccia e mostrargli l'espressione più esausta e stanca delle stupidaggini di Tony Stark del suo repertorio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

> **_CAPIRE COSA PROVI_ **

> _Prima di agire, analizza i tuoi sentimenti. È importante essere sicuro di quello che provi: se hai iniziato a vedere con occhi diversi un tuo amico, deve trattarsi di una cotta vera e propria, magari addirittura di un forte innamoramento. Non devi cambiare prospettiva solo perché hai avuto un attimo di debolezza, oppure un film strappalacrime o la storia di amore dei vostri amici ti ha spinto a fare voli pindarici. Devono essere vere e proprie farfalle nello stomaco, devi andare oltre la vostra amicizia._

  
  
C'è il giro di ricognizione, per prima cosa.  
  
Brunnhilde ha riso all'idea. Tony, invece, era rimasto serio, scrivendo la lista sul tablet per poterla condividere dal vivo con entrambi.  
  
È importante. Bruce, seduto al tavolo, con le mani intrecciate intorno alla tazza di caffè, osserva Thor che gira il cucchiaio dentro la sua tazza di tè verde che nemmeno gli piace. La ricognizione, ha detto Tony, è importante. Non che ci abbia pensato da solo, in realtà. Ma se WikiHow dice che è importante, allora sì, _deve essere importante_. Bruce abbassa lo sguardo verso il caffè. È sarcastico. Sta pensando a una conversazione passata in cui non è riuscito ad essere sarcastico, vai a capire il perché, e ora _è sarcastico_. Se questo non lo può far sentire stupido e patetico, allora non saprebbe che cos'altro potrebbe.  
  
Thor alza lo sguardo verso di lui, puntando la bustina di tè, che gocciola, e quando Bruce rimane con le sopracciglia aggrottate e concentrato sui suoi occhi, che sono decisamente celesti e decisamente vivaci e decisamente una distrazione, Thor inclina la testa. “Qualcosa non va?” gli chiede e forse vorrebbe suonare divertito, ma il suo tono è preoccupato, piuttosto.  
  
Dopo un'attenta revisione del piano sia con Brunnhilde che con Tony, comunque, hanno deciso che essere sicuri dei suoi sentimenti nei confronti di Thor deve essere un passo importante. È stato inutile ripetere che se non fosse stato davvero molto sicuro di quello che prova non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a parlarne con loro due. Ma c'è un lato positivo a cui non aveva pensato prima. Questo dà del tempo a Bruce per non fare nulla di troppo stupido e cercare di capire come uscire dal guaio in cui si è cacciato da solo. Davvero. Non doveva (o voleva) chiedere aiuto a nessuno. È stato un modo per creare un legame con qualcuno. Per essere sicuro che Tony lo ascoltasse. Non voleva veramente aiuto. Voleva solo -parlarne. A volte è l'unica cosa che vorrebbe fare una persona. Parlare. Non lo avrebbe mai detto mesi prima. Voler solo parlare. Comunicare come se qualcuno, dall'altra parte ti potesse capire. Ha fatto un errore. Tony agisce. E ora deve farlo anche lui.  
  
Bruce si sforza di sorridere, ma è molto probabile che il risultato non sia dei migliori, perché Thor in un primo momento muove lo sguardo di qua e di là, come se stesse calcolando qualcosa e poi gli mostra i denti. Sta imitando la sua espressione. Bruce sbuffa una risata, prima di coprirsi il viso. “Sto bene” gli assicura, e poi scuote la testa, ridendo, perché non saprebbe nemmeno da dove iniziare a cercare una conferma di quello che prova.  
  
Ha tremila pensieri che gli passano la testa. In uno di questi deve pur esserci un argomento di conversazione che possa rassicurare Thor della sua serenità in questo momento. Anche se, in questo preciso istante, lui tutto è tranne che sereno. E deve riprendere il controllo sul suo corpo. Della sua mente. Deve pensare a cose belle.  
  
Pensa, quindi, a ogni momento degli ultimi mesi in cui ha scelto di rimanere in Australia e in cui Thor si è seduto accanto a lui, con i suoi pantaloncini bagnati e i sandali ai piedi pieni di sabbia. Ripensa a Jennifer, che sta negli Stati Uniti e che gli ripete sempre che non può essere che non ci sia mai campo per poterlo chiamare, o che i loro orari siano così diversi. Pensa a quanta confusione abbia portato il dover ripetere a persone come Clint come funziona il fuso orario. Ci hanno messo, lui e Tony, ore e ore per spiegarglielo, e Bruce non è ancora sicuro che Clint abbia effettivamente capito il meccanismo, ma erano arrivati al punto nel quale era una tortura continuare, sia per lui che per loro. Pensa a Tony che continua a ripetergli che è importante capire i propri sentimenti. Pensa a sua zia, che gli dice sempre che dovrebbe essere sempre pronto a parlare dei suoi sentimenti, anche se sono negativi o imbarazzanti. E poi di nuovo a Jennifer, a cui non servivano parole -serviva solo un abbraccio, un bacio sulla fronte e lei _capiva_. E c'è un'altra persona in questo mondo con la quale riesce a comunicare senza dover parlare? Senza dover parlare troppo? Senza la paura che tutto questo possa far male a qualcuno?  
  
Thor.  
  
Ripensa a quei sorrisi che lo hanno calmato quando c'erano decisamente troppi pensieri nella sua testa. I sandali che indossa sempre. L'odore di sabbia. E la calma che porta durante le notti di fulmini e tempeste. L'odore. Il suo silenzio che per qualche motivo non è mai un solo silenzio. È l'ancora che lo riporta sempre al presente.  
  
Sbatte velocemente le palpebre e Thor è lì, con il suo sorriso, le caviglie incrociate accanto alla sedia e ancora quella bustina di tè a mezz'aria. “Perché stai bevendo il tè verde?” gli chiede Bruce, tornando a sorridere a sua volta, mentre Thor arriccia le labbra e sospira.  
  
“Fa freddo” gli spiega, alzando una spalla e adesso è Bruce ad aggrottare le sopracciglia.  
  
Si guarda le maniche della maglietta e inizia a piegarne una, per tirarla pazientemente su per il braccio. Normalmente lo fa la mattina presto, prima di andare ai laboratori e non perché sia esattamente una sua routine ben appresa, qualcosa che fa da sempre. No. In Ohio - e Bruce non vuole offendere Thor, motivo per cui non dirà niente del genere ad alta voce, visto che per qualche motivo ha capito quanto lui sia sensibile all'idea, ma, davvero, _in Ohio fa freddo_. Freddo per davvero. Freddo che ti fa battere i denti e strofinare le mani sulle braccia per avere un po' di caloroso sollievo. Il freddo che potrebbe uccidere, mentre scompari sotto la neve. Il freddo australiano fa sudare tre camice a Bruce e gli fa venire voglia di accendere i condizionatori. “Bevi tè verde quando fa freddo?” gli chiede gentilmente, con un mezzo sorriso. “Pensavo fossi tipo da cioccolata calda.”  
  
Thor sospira un sorriso e come può farlo lo sa soltanto lui. Bruce lo osserva, tirando in avanti le spalle, per riempire quello spazio vuoto sopra il tavolo del caffè. La verità è che non sono abituati a sedersi ai lati opposti di un tavolo. È una novità. Anche Thor sembra essere sbilanciato in avanti. Questa -non è la loro distanza naturale. “E non saresti stato in errore” risponde, posando la guancia sulla mano a coppa. “Ma ho promesso a mia madre che avrei preso scelte più salutari.”  
  
“Non conosco nessuno con scelte più salutari delle tue” prova a protestare Bruce, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. E Thor scuote la testa, continuando a lanciare occhiatacce al tè verde, che fuma placidamente tra loro.  
  
“Questo perché, amico mio, tu stesso non sei un modello di vita salutare” sbuffa, alzando un lato delle labbra. Bruce scrolla le spalle in risposta perché sa che è vero, ma questo non rende le sue parole meno vere. “Ti potrei suggerire di condividere questa...” Inclina la testa e lancia lo sguardo decisamente confuso e quasi tradito meglio riuscito nella storia degli sguardi confusi e traditi a una teiera. Bruce non può fare altro che sorridere. Sente fisicamente come il suo sorriso si ampli, come lui stesso non può fare altro se non districare le mani da intorno la sua tazza, per portarle sotto il mento ed essere sicuro di non star perdendo nemmeno un attimo di questo piccolo spettacolo davanti a lui. Questo deve essere il calore nel petto di cui tutti parlano in continuazione. Quello che dà finalmente un senso al mondo. Quello che ti guida verso la pace interiore. Quel calore lì. È questo? “Questo _arnese_. Per fare in modo che anche tu depuri il tuo intestino e...” Si blocca, scuotendo la testa. “Uhm, no. Da cosa dovresti depurarti?”  
  
Bruce si lascia sfuggire un ghigno e un: “Dal dolore delle anime innocenti che ho distrutto.” E poi ruota gli occhi, giocherellando con la manica della camicia tirata verso il gomito. Thor scuote la testa. “Sto scherzando.” Si tira su, a sedere, e sospira. “Loki fa ancora... Come sta Frigga?” chiede e nel farlo, deve abbassare la testa, distogliere lo sguardo come fa quando sta per dire una bugia. Gli si stringe il cuore a vedere l'espressione leggermente malinconica di Thor, che cerca di scacciare il prima possibile. È questa la sua espressione di quando ricorda che cosa ha perso.  
  
“Come una regina nel suo regno” risponde teatralmente, portandosi una mano sul petto. Sospira con un misto di tenerezza e orgoglio e malinconia e per una frazione di secondo, per quel poco che basta per farlo stare un po' meglio, beh, guarda così anche Bruce. E forse è per questo che Bruce, per un po', dimentica quanto dolore questa risposta gli deve star portando. Sembra quasi vero quello che dice. Se non fosse per quella sfumatura sull'angolo delle labbra rivolte verso l'alto, non se ne renderebbe conto. “Ogni giorno si sveglia alle sei del mattino, certa che nessuno di noi si possa rendere conto della sua routine. Crede che i primi raggi di sole possano portare un qualche beneficio al corpo. E all'anima. È un mistero per me scoprire che cosa faccia durante le mattine in cui io non ci sono. Quelli sono segreti che spettano a Loki.” E questo sguardo, questo momento in cui i suoi occhi celesti si posano su di lui e Bruce mantiene lo sguardo. Gli sorride anche, immaginando Frigga salutare il sole cocente con gli occhi chiusi e le braccia aperte. È una bella immagine. È un bel modo per vedere qualcosa che non c'è più. Ed è anche un sì alla sua prima e vera domanda. Sì, Loki _continua ancora a._ “E quando mi vede tornare, chissà per quale motivo, mi chiede dell'affascinante amico americano, che ho portato a casa, qualche tempo fa. Questo è quel che narra Loki.”  
  
Bruce arriccia il naso. “Fai bene a tenere Tony lontano da casa tua” gli risponde, grattandosi la mascella. Sa di star sviando. Ha anche interrotto il contatto visivo. “Ti potrebbe rubare la madre. Si potrebbe anche far anche adottare, in un certo senso. Potrebbe essere pugnalato da Loki, per questo.”  
  
Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Chiede di te, Bruce” chiarisce.  
  
Bruce sbuffa, incrociando le braccia e stringendosi nelle sue spalle. “Oh no” risponde in un tono monocorde. “Vuol dire che Loki proverà a pugnalare me.” E lo vede sorridere ed eccolo. Eccolo. Lo sente di nuovo, quel calore nel petto. Chiude gli occhi, anche se per poco e poi sospira un sorriso. Come può sospirare un sorriso, beh, sì, lo sa soltanto lui.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

> _**Chiediti:** “Provo dei sentimenti reali? O lo voglio solo per capriccio, sapendo che non funzionerà?”_

 

  
  
“E questo basta?” chiede Tony, con un'espressione pensierosa. Bruce all'inizio non si rende nemmeno conto che sta parlando con lui. Continua a scrivere su questo foglio stropicciato, che forse avrebbe dovuto buttare settimane prima, o che avrebbe dovuto infilare in un qualche quaderno. Non si rende conto di Tony che si siede vicino a lui e lo osserva in silenzio, forse in attesa di una risposta. Si piega verso di lui, coi gomiti sulla scrivania.  
  
Quando Bruce alza la testa, per poterlo guardare negli occhi, deve sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso e gli dedica un sorriso e mezzo, prima di grattarsi la fronte.  
  
Tony inclina la testa. “E questo basta?” gli chiede di nuovo, con una voce un po' più presente.  
  
Bruce scrolla le spalle e Tony annuisce. Basta. Certo che basta. Ma, se proprio vuole, può fare un altro giro di ricognizione. Non se ne lamenta.  
  
  
  
  


 

> _**Chiediti:** “Ho la forza necessaria per affrontare un eventuale rifiuto qualora dovessi dichiararmi e ricevere un due di picche? Penso che il rapporto possa tornare lo stesso di prima se dovesse succedere?”._

  
  
Si guarda la mano tremante, muovendo lentamente il polso e fa una piccola smorfia. Bruce non esce molto dal laboratorio. Non esce molto di casa, se non viene costretto, e questo è un dato oggettivo. E anche uno dei motivi per cui non ha poi così tanti amici. Forse è anche questo il motivo per cui la sua pelle sembra brillare, in questo momento, sotto la luce del sole, sopra la sabbia bollente. È anche un po' imbarazzante, pensandoci meglio.  
  
Le bandierine rosse e gialle svolazzano e Bruce non riesce nemmeno a guardare verso l'orizzonte, tanto è potente la luce del sole. Perché, ovviamente, gli unici momenti in cui si può permettere di uscire dal suo laboratorio (ed è anche uno dei motivi per cui non lo fa poi così spesso a pensarci bene) solo la mattina presto, la sera molto tardi, o durante quella che lui e Tony si ostinano a chiamare la pausa pranzo, anche se, per un motivo o per un altro, saltano il pranzo da quando si conoscono. _Lavoro_ , è la scusa più breve e comunemente usata. Bruce però vuole rilanciare con la verità. La verità è che sono poco interessati al cibo e molto alla biotecnologia australiana. Biotecnologia che, per qualche motivo, sembra essere un po' più avanzata di quella statunitense. E che provoca in loro un sentimento simile all'estasi che le persone emozionate di Arte hanno davanti a -la Pietà di Michelangelo, probabilmente. Bruce deve mettersi gli occhiali da sole, per alzare lo sguardo e si ricorda di non essersi portato niente, non un libro, non il tablet, non un cellulare carico o con una connessione ad internet. E deve sembrare un idiota, con le gambe incrociate sul lettino, il costume da bagno viola (davvero? viola? cosa gli è saltato in mente?) e nessuno intorno a lui. Nel senso, proprio -pochissime persone. Surfisti, forse. Qualche bagnante temerario. Vogliamo ricordare, si dice Bruce, che ventiquattro gradi Celsius sono le fredde notti d'inverno che i pellegrini hanno paura di affrontare, quaggiù. E non può fare a meno di ridere, immaginando il viso di Thor indignato da una simile affermazione.  
  
Quando alza lo sguardo, comunque, Thor lo sta guardando, col suo mezzo sorriso e un contenitore pieno d'insalata, sopra la sua sedia decisamente troppo alta per controllare la spiaggia e i capelli legati all'indietro. Bruce non può fare altro se non sorridere a sua volta.  
  
È -non è un segreto oramai che per Thor lui ha completamente perso la testa. Nel senso, sì, okay, lo è per Thor, ma Bruce ha letteralmente _tre amici_ , e due di loro sanno tutto. Il che rende la sua cotta il segreto peggio custodito di tutto il mondo. E ora deve sembrare un idiota, mentre continua a sorridergli, portandosi la mano sulla fronte e con gli occhi mezzi chiusi a causa del sole. E deve sembrare anche più stupido, mentre vede Thor scendere dalla sua guardiola per avvicinarsi a lui, come ha fatto già una, due, tre volte.  
  
“Dovresti controllare i bagnanti” gli dice Bruce, cercando di mantenere la voce abbastanza alta perché si senta da sopra le onde dell'oceano. Thor anche ha gli occhi mezzi chiusi e i suoi capelli legati all'indietro sembra che gli diano quel tocco di tenerezza professionale che normalmente non ha quando si incontrano in un bar, o per prendere il gelato. Bruce non sa definire la sensazione di tenerezza professionale. È come quando -quando guardi una persona che ami fare qualcosa in cui è brava. Ma è anche altro. È di più.  
  
“Oh, ma tu sei un bagnante” risponde Thor, e lancia un'occhiata alle sue spalle, per essere sicuro che nessuno si sia buttato in acqua. Poi torna a girarsi verso di lui, con un sorriso arricciato. “E penso che tu ti stia bruciando il naso.” Lo indica, prima di inginocchiarsi accanto a lui. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia perché, beh, sì, la sabbia deve essere abbastanza calda a quest'ora. Poi incrocia gli occhi per potersi concentrare sul suo naso. Senza nessun risultato utile. Quindi si copre il naso con entrambe le mani. E Thor sorride. “Sto scherzando” gli dice.  
  
Bruce tira giù le mani, sbuffando una risata. Ed ecco. La sensazione di tenerezza professionale e affetto incondizionato nei confronti di Thor. Eccolo, lo stomaco che sembra volergli dire che ha fame e che ha anche voglia di vomitare. E per un momento soltanto sono lì, loro due, Bruce e Thor, e tutto è fermo. Lo ha fatto ridere. E tutto è fermo. Fermo per davvero. Fermo nel senso che per un momento non c'è bisogno di respirare, per un momento non c'è bisogno che Thor si giri a guardare verso l'oceano, per un momento le sue mani non tremano accanto alle sue caviglie, per un momento il costume viola non sembra ridicolo e per un momento -uno soltanto, Bruce non si sta preoccupando di altro se non di questo preciso istante. In cui Thor gli sorride e sembra guardare soltanto lui. E Bruce - ma sì, che importa. Che importa la sua zona di conforto, o il piano di Tony copiato da WikiHow e che importa la dignità di suo padre delle cose che non ha mai imparato a fare e che importa il sole e il caldo e la sabbia e Loki. Infatti. _Che importa Lok_ i? Bruce sta per aprire la bocca e dire: alla fine che importa se l'unica cosa a cui penso sempre sono le notti di pioggia e ai tuoni? E sarebbe una cosa che avrebbe capito solo Thor, che potrebbe veramente capire soltanto lui, ma viene fermato. C'è un'onda che s'infrange sulla costa, la risata di un surfista poco lontano , e Thor rompe il contatto visivo, lancia uno sguardo ai bagnanti, da sopra la spalla. E il momento finisce, e così anche l'atteggiamento da chi o cosa importa di Bruce, che si tira indietro, anche fisicamente, prima di dedicargli un sorriso quasi di scuse. Un sorriso da non volevo. Ha pensato una cosa terribile. (Che importa Loki?) (Tutto.) (Loki importa tutto.)  
  
“Non volevi cosa?” gli chiede Thor, dopo averlo studiato attentamente. Bruce scrolla le spalle. Thor non ne sembra felice ma lascia che l'argomento mai veramente toccato scivoli via. Si posa una mano sul fianco, piuttosto, e sorride. “Siamo comunque tutti felici che illumini la nostra spiaggia con la tua presenza.”  
  
“Tutti?”  
  
Thor fa un gesto vago con la mano, a cancellare l'ultima domanda di Bruce. Torna a guardare l'oceano e sospira soddisfatto. “La spiaggia è un luogo triste, senza amici.”  
  
E Bruce ruota gli occhi. E poi torna a studiare la schiena di Thor. E pensa, beh, sì, potrebbe veramente stare lì tutto il pomeriggio solo per questo. Anche solo per la sua schiena. E chiude gli occhi, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.  
  
Che uomo patetico.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

> _****VALUTARE LA SITUAZIONE SENTIMENTALE ATTUALE** Se tu hai rotto da poco con qualcuno, rassicuralo dicendogli di aver dimenticato completamente questa persona.**Il tuo amico deve sapere con certezza che non pensi più al tuo ex, perché ti ha spezzato il cuore, non fa per te e non hai più intenzione di rivederlo. Provare ancora qualcosa per un ex frenerebbe chiunque fosse in cerca di una relazione sentimentale. Nessuno vuole sopportare il melodramma e le delusioni che ne derivano. Di conseguenza, se vuoi che questo tuo amico sappia che sei disponibile, fai in modo che la tua situazione sia cristallina._

  
  
Loki sta seduto con il cellulare in mano e i piedi sul divano, e quando lo vede entrare in casa, alza a malapena lo sguardo, incurvando un pochino di più la schiena, forse rimanendo un pochino di più sull'attenti. Non smette di studiarlo. Studia il modo in cui si muove, studia i suoi passi, la sua espressione. Sembra anche non essere felice della scelta di Thor di entrare in casa coi sandali pieni di sabbia, ma non dice una singola parola. E questo porta Thor ad assottigliare lo sguardo e studiare la stanza intorno a loro. Se Loki non dice niente, o non fa niente, deve esserci un motivo. Deve aver rotto qualcosa. Deve aver preparato un qualche scherzo. Deve avere fatto qualcosa che, per ora, non vuole che Thor noti. Ed è quindi molto importante che Thor lo noti.  
  
“Com'è andata scuola?” gli chiede, sedendosi scompostamente sul divano. Loki abbassa il cellulare, posandolo sulle ginocchia e sbatte lentamente le palpebre, prima di alzare un lato delle labbra.  
  
“Non ci sono andato” risponde, tirando i piedi indietro, incrociando le caviglie. Non rompe il contatto visivo. Continua a osservarlo in silenzio. Divertito quasi. Thor sospira, si accarezza il ponte del naso e questa non dovrebbe essere una sua responsabilità, ma eccola -sta lì, se ne deve occupare lui. “Non mi chiedi perché non sono andato a scuola?” gli chiede Loki, con un falso tono mieloso. Ha la testa inclinata, la guancia posata sulla spalla, il cellulare che gli è caduto sul fianco.  
  
“Perché non sei andato a scuola, Loki?” chiede Thor in un sospiro.  
  
“Perché mamma aveva bisogno di me qui.”  
  
  
  
  
Da sopra la guardiola, Thor sbatte lentamente le sopracciglia e guarda l'orizzonte dell'oceano, senza prestare veramente troppa attenzione ai bagnanti, nonostante questo sia il suo dovere, in realtà. Non riesce a non pensare allo sguardo convinto di Loki quando parla di loro madre. Non riesce nemmeno a non pensare ai suoi antenati, provenienti dalla Norvegia, che arrivavano su queste coste per la prima volta, senza sapere né conoscere, che cosa era la terra alle sue spalle. Pensa al passato, costituito dai suoi antenati, dalle barche, dall'oceano, e da suo padre, addormentato, lontano da lui, e pensa anche al futuro, a Loki, a l'entroterra, ai laboratori della città, che, chissà perché, prima non sembravano essere così importanti, ma che ora occupano un terzo dei suoi pensieri. Sono due mondi diversi. E lui sta sulla costa. Non sta sull'oceano. Non sta nell'entroterra. E sembra dover prendere una decisione, ma non sa esattamente quale questa sia, né in che contesto questa decisione debba essere presa. Non sa nemmeno se vuole prendere veramente una decisione. Sa che qualunque sia, qualunque strada intraprenderà -ha veramente un'importanza?  
  
Thor sospira e cerca di focalizzare lo sguardo sui pochi bagnanti sulla spiaggia. Loki dice che ha visto uscire delle cavallette. Lo ha detto guardando dritto negli occhi Bruce, che ha riso nervosamente, e forse doveva essere un suo modo per fargli capire che ha annotato la presenza di Bruce nella vita di Thor. Tormentarlo. Insultarlo sottilmente. È anche un modo per dire a Thor che questa presenza non gli è poi così grata. E probabilmente Bruce ha compreso la sfumatura, ma si è limitato a ridere nervosamente e poi annuire, dando man forte a suo fratello minore. È vero, ha detto, ne abbiamo viste molte nel boschetto. La stagione delle piogge sta arrivando. Inizia il periodo della caccia alle cavallette, ha anche aggiunto. E Thor ha sorriso. Non andare senza di me, gli ha risposto.  
  
Questo, le cavallette, il periodo delle piogge, vuol dire che avrà meno lavoro da svolgere. Che dovrà soltanto ricordare a tutti di non fare il bagno la notte. Dovrà solo controllare le barche, le reti. Non ci saranno molti esseri umani. Forse solo Sif, o Brunnhilde. Forse saranno soltanto loro tre, alle prese con le balene, o gli squali. E se sarà fortunato, beh, magari Bruce tornerà a trovarlo in spiaggia, dicendo che le reti, i pesci, la barriera corallina... e Thor potrà guardarlo. Solo guardarlo. Promesso, è tutto quello che vuole fare. Bruce ha cose a cui pensare, problemi da risolvere, posti in cui andare e Thor -sì, è sicuro, vuole soltanto essere lì. Solo guardare. Sorridergli tutte le volte che vuole. E basterebbe. Per un po' di tempo, basterebbe per davvero. Essere insieme nel limbo, senza che Bruce nemmeno se ne renda conto. Senza che ne soffra.  
  
Qualcuno batte il palmo della mano contro la guardiola. Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia, lanciando uno sguardo verso il basso e incontrando lo sguardo di Brunnhilde continua a battere sul ferro, con il palmo aperto e il mento alto. Ha gli occhi quasi chiusi, a causa del chiarore intorno a loro. “Devi andare da Bruce” gli dice. Si tira indietro. Lascia che il braccio della mano che batteva per attirare la sua attenzione vada pesantemente lungo il suo fianco e ha i capelli bagnati. “Devi andare da Bruce” ripete più stancamente, portandosi una mano sulla fronte per coprire gli occhi dal sole. “Questa sera” continua, alzando la voce. Gira la testa verso l'oceano, per assicurarsi che i surfisti non stiano facendo niente di stupido, poi torna a guardare Thor, con quella smorfia sulle labbra e il naso arricciato. “Perché io non posso andare.”  
  
Thor scivola verso la sabbia. “Perché non puoi andare?” le chiede più per curiosità che per lamentarsi. Passare del tempo con Bruce è decisamente tutto tranne che un peso. E anche senza scuse, Thor passerebbe ogni suo momento libero con lui, se solo ne avesse. “È successo qualcosa?” le chiede, mentre Brunnhilde inclina la testa, spostando i capelli sulla spalla e sul suo maglioncino grigio e bagnato. La vede infilare le mani in tasca, mentre mantiene il mento alto, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Deve star calcolando quanto gli conviene rispondere e quanto no. Quanto vuole che Thor sappia. E la cosa sarebbe anche abbastanza buffa se solo non fosse per la situazione. “Pensavo che le lezioni di auto-difesa fossero importanti” prova ad incalzarla, con il suo mezzo sorriso e Brunnhilde assottiglia lo sguardo, mentre una folata di vento li investe.  
  
La vede stringersi nella sua felpa e lanciare uno sguardo abbastanza irritato dietro le sue spalle, da dove viene il vento, prima di spostarsi un ciuffo che le ricade sul naso. Thor lancia occhiate non troppo attente ai bagnanti. Deve sforzarsi di farlo. “Sono importanti” risponde la ragazza, incrociando le braccia appena sotto il petto. “Ma oggi Jane ha la serata libera. E anche Sif.” Ruota gli occhi. Thor amplia il suo sorriso. “E ti avevo promesso un'opportunità. Quindi” termina, alzando una spalla.  
  
Thor annuisce lentamente, prendendosi il mento con la mano, per darsi una falsa espressione pensierosa. La verità è che vorrebbe dire di sì. Avrebbe detto di sì anche se Brunnhilde non avesse risposto alle sue domande, a dirla tutta, ma è anche vero che c'è la variabile Loki, che è imprevedibile. Loki può rimanere a casa, coi suoi popcorn, continuando a guardare la televisione e preparare scherzi, per quando Thor tornerà a casa, probabilmente sul tardi. Loki potrebbe rimanere a casa, ma poi avrebbe quel broncio per tutto il giorno dopo, e il giorno dopo ancora e probabilmente anche il giorno dopo quello dopo ancora, finché non sarebbe esploso in un monologo su quanto Thor sia ingiusto. Perché Thor non sarà a casa, perché Thor _non_ _è stato_ in casa, perché Thor fa sempre così. La quantità di attenzione che suo fratello richiede è estenuante, quasi imbarazzante. Ma è anche vero che Loki è il suo unico fratello, la sua unica sorella, la sua unica famiglia e Thor non si può permettere di perderlo. Potrebbe convincerlo ad andare con lui da Bruce. “Forse...” Ma Loki dà sempre il peggio di sé quando si tratta di amici di suo fratello maggiore. Thor chiude gli occhi e si accarezza il ponte del naso.  
  
Ecco, un'altra folata di vento. “Avrei voluto portare Bruce con noi” inizia Brunnhilde, gridando sopra il vento e le onde. “Ma lo sai che s'imbarazza facilmente. Dice di non voler fare il quarto incomodo. E ha veramente bisogno di -delle lezioni di auto-difesa. E l'unico che potrebbe veramente tenergli testa sei tu.” Arriccia le labbra. Omette di proposito l' _esclusa me_ che però risuona nell'aria, e la cosa è addirittura sospetta, ma Thor preferisce non farsi troppe domande. Ha vissuto la sua vita con veramente molte persone che preferiscono manipolarlo, piuttosto che chiedergli le cose apertamente e ha capito che ci sono cose che preferisce non sapere. “E tu volevi più tempo” aggiunge a bassa voce, con un tono di voce che potrebbe avere una bambina che deve ammettere per forza che vuole bene a suo fratello. Thor le sorride. Sif e Jane possono essere un buon alibi, una buona scusa per lasciargli un po' di spazio con Bruce, anche se quello spazio originariamente era di Brunnhilde e, anche se lei è stata gelosa di quei momenti tra loro due fino a questo preciso istante, glielo sta cedendo. Non per sempre, certo, ma gli sta cedendo questo momento. E deve essere forse l'ammissione di fiducia e affetto più grande che lei abbia mai fatto a Thor. Forse sarà anche l'unica. Quindi Thor deve fare in modo di non sprecarla.  
  
Davvero, l'unico problema sarebbe Loki. Loki che tormenta Bruce. Loki che farebbe di tutto pur di metterlo in imbarazzo e, per qualche motivo, riesce a stressare e far tremare Bruce, tanto la sua ostinata e cieca rabbia è grande nei suoi confronti. Thor sospira. I bagnanti sono tutti in salvo e il sole è ancora alto. L'oceano è tutto, tranne che calmo, e ricorda suo padre, ricorda suo padre che un giorno si è addormentato e poi non si è svegliato più, che è voluto volare fino alla Norvegia e gli ha detto, guarda, guardate figli miei, casa. Ed eppure, quella era la prima volta che Thor e Loki vedevano la Norvegia, eppure era la prima volta che vedevano un oceano così freddo e così grigio. Deve alzare il mento per guardare il cielo. Il vento continua a soffiare. Annuisce lentamente. È una sessione di allenamento. Loki lo può sopportare. Bruce certamente lo sopporterà, perché è quel tipo di persona che sorride e accetta qualsiasi cosa il mondo gli tira addosso. Certo. E poi Thor farà veramente di tutto per mitigare la rabbia di Loki. In fondo, era quello che stava desiderando qualche minuto fa. Era quello che le ha chiesto, a quanto pare, parlandole, in un momento di debolezza in cui aveva pensato che lei sapesse, dei suoi sentimenti. Lei lo aveva fermato immediatamente. Aveva farfugliato qualcosa su un sito che ti dice come _fare cose_ e poi aveva chiuso il discorso. Segui i passi che ci sono scritti su quel sito per fare cose e non tormentare me, aveva detto. Ma a quanto pare lo aveva ascoltato. Un po' di tempo. Un po' di tempo con Bruce, anche solo per guardarlo e sorridergli. Sembra che Thor lo abbia chiesto anche a lei. “Mi avevi convinto al _devi_ ” scherza con Brunnhilde, che gli lancia un'occhiata distratta.  
  
“Stai attento però, va bene?” risponde, mentre i suoi occhi studiano i movimenti dei surfisti sulle onde. E per un attimo, nemmeno Brunnhilde è qui, accanto a lui. La sente sospirare.  
  
“A cosa dovrei stare attento?” chiede Thor, perché non capisce -non capisce veramente e Brunnhilde lo sa, motivo per cui inclina la testa e scrolla le spalle.  
  
“Direi solo -beh, stai attento.” E torna alla sua postazione, coi piedi nudi e una felpa. Il vento si alza un altro po' e i surfisti sembrano essere molto contenti, mentre gli altri bagnanti tornano verso la riva.  
  
Thor alza lo sguardo e i cumulostrati sono lì, pronti a minacciare pioggia. Ah. Quindi probabilmente anche senza che Brunnhilde venisse a parlargli, sarebbe stata una di quelle giornate in cui lui e Bruce si sarebbero ritrovati. Perché Loki ha visto delle cavallette.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce si distrae, gira la testa verso Thor, con uno sguardo interrogativo, e Loki ne approfitta per tirargli un pugno in pancia e farlo indietreggiare di qualche passo. “Loki!” lo sgrida Thor, muovendosi verso Bruce, che si tiene la pancia e ride nervosamente, scuotendo la testa, come a scusare il ragazzino, che alza il pugno teatralmente. “Loki, lo hai battuto senza alcun onore” continua, piegandosi su Bruce e posandogli delicatamente una mano sulla schiena.  
  
“Con l'onore non vinci le guerre” ribatte il ragazzino, ruotando gli occhi. Muove la mano. Deve essersi fatto male e Thor deve combattere contro l'istinto di andare a controllare che tutto vada bene. Quando dai un pugno c'è un contraccolpo. Ha sempre provato a spiegarglielo a Loki, che però non sembra essere mai stato parte di una rissa. Nonostante, Thor è sicuro, ne abbia iniziata più di una. Torna Torna ad abbassare lo su Bruce, che è in piedi e gli dedica lo stesso sguardo interrogativo di pochi secondi prima.  
  
“Perché chiedi di Natasha?” domanda, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Decide di avvicinarsi a Loki e prendergli la mano con la quale gli ha dato il pugno. Loki alza lo sguardo verso di lui, con un piccolo broncio, perché a quanto pare ha capito che uno dei migliori modi per avere l'attenzione dei due adulti presenti è accentuare il dolore che si è inflitto da solo. Bruce è abbastanza gentile da seguirgli il gioco. Lo sente schiarirsi la gola. “Non -è una domanda strana” finisce, rigirando la mano di Loki tra le sue. Gli sorride. “Dopo un gelato starai benissimo” lo rassicura con un sorriso.  
  
“Un gelato?” gli chiede Loki, alzando un sopracciglio. “Cosa -quanti anni pensi che io abbia?”  
  
Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo e sembra, per un secondo soltanto, star lì a pensarci, come se fosse una domanda importante, che dovrebbe avere una risposta ben ponderata. “Trai dieci e i quindici anni” dice alla fine, con un piccolo sorriso e Loki sbuffa. “L'età migliore per prendere dei gelati dopo essersi fatto male a una mano.”  
  
Loki ruota gli occhi e tira via la mano, incrociando le braccia su petto. “Okay” borbotta. “E chi è Natasha?” continua a chiedergli e Thor non può fare altro se non sorridere, e poi sospirare una risata, che attira l'attenzione di Bruce.  
  
“Una mia vecchia amica” cerca di rispondere, lanciando un'occhiata a Thor. Sta dicendo: guarda in che posizione mi metti. E quindi Thor alza una spalla e gli sorride. Sta scrollando via le responsabilità di una conversazione che ha iniziato lui. Quindi Bruce apre la bocca in un sorriso e gli sta dicendo no, certamente non te la cavi così. È pacifico. Intimo. È qualcosa di loro. Ed è in quel momento che Loki spinge Bruce.  
  
“Loki!” lo riprende immediatamente Thor, ma Bruce sbuffa una risata, passandosi il palmo della mano sulla fronte. Loki, con gli occhi alti e il suo broncio, continua a sbuffare. Vuole l'attenzione di Bruce. Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia. Qualcosa inizia a lavorare nella sua testa. _Loki vuole l'attenzione di Bruce_. Sorride. Questa è una cosa così -banale che non aveva notato. Loki normalmente vuole l'attenzione delle altre persone, ma non ne vuole di qualcuno in particolare. Se quella persona in particolare non gli interessasse. Ovviamente. È uno dei motivi per cui tormenta da sempre Thor. È il suo modo per dimostrare affetto.  
  
“Il gelato” dice. “Lo voglio.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay?” chiede Thor. Ed è sollevato. Ora che ha capito, davvero, riesce a respirare. Perché il fatto che Bruce abbia un debole per ogni bambino che per qualche secondo si è seduto accanto a lui -beh, quello era più che ovvio. Ma l'affetto di Loki -quello non è per niente scontato e fino a pochi minuti prima pensava che lo odiasse. E forse Bruce lo ha capito prima. Forse per questo gli sorride sempre in quel modo quando Thor dice uhm, sì, devo portare Loki, spero che non ti dia troppo fastidio. Dice sempre non ti preoccupare. Forse davvero Thor non sta facendo altro se non preoccuparsi. Perché? Non è stato sempre così. “Loki in questo momento non merita molto un gelato. Ti ha-...”  
  
“Oh” lo interrompe Bruce. “Tutti meritano un gelato. Anche io voglio un gelato. E sono sicuro che anche tu vuoi un gelato. Quindi...”  
  
“Sì, ma _io_ voglio il gelato” ripete Loki, incrociando le braccia. “Quindi dobbiamo andare a prenderlo.” Serra la mascella. “Ora.”  
  
Un fulmine. La luce da fuori dalle finestre è abbagliante e sia Thor che Bruce si girano per osservarlo, il più velocemente possibile, ma riescono ad ottenere soltanto il rombo del tuono. “Garantisce dalla pioggia ma non dal fulmine” borbotta Thor, prima di girarsi verso Loki. “Forse la cosa migliore non sarebbe prendere oggi quel gelato.”  
  
“Ma...”  
  
“Potremmo prendere della pizza” propone Bruce con un sorriso. “Sbaglio o tu hai tra gli undici e i quattordici anni? Anche questo è un tipico modo per consolarsi per una ferita di guerra.”  
  
Loki assottiglia lo sguardo, con una smorfia sdegnata. “Ma io volevo il gelato.”  
  
Thor ride piano. Scuote la testa. “Qual è la vostra cosa con la pizza?” chiede. “Tu e Tony state sempre a mangiare pizza. Carne di canguro, piuttosto? Potrebbe essere la tua rivincita per quella volta in cui un canguro...”  
  
“Ne abbiamo già parlato” borbotta Bruce, spostando tutto il peso del suo corpo su una sola gamba. Si è leggermente allontanato da Loki. Quando? È molto vicino a Thor. Da quando? Tiene il mento alto e la testa inclinata. E sta sorridendo a Thor. Oh. Sorride proprio a lui. “Non mangerò un canguro. È -è come mangiare un koala. Sono quegli animali che ho visto in televisione da piccolo e che... no. No, davvero, no. Perché -no.”  
  
“Tutti mangiano carne di canguro.”  
  
Bruce sbatte le palpebre lentamente. C'è qualcosa che passa nella sua mente ed è la prima volta che Thor non riesce a capire che cosa. Loki sbuffa, tirando indietro la testa e Thor vorrebbe poter girare la testa verso di lui e concentrarsi su suo fratello, ma non sta capendo Bruce. Lui capisce sempre Bruce. Almeno la parte superficiale, almeno la parte che lui vuole far vedere. Lui lo capisce sempre quindi, adesso, in questo preciso istante, perché no? Deve esserci qualcosa che gli sfugge, che ha dimenticato, che lo rende... più lontano. Bruce gli sorride dolcemente. “Sono vegetariano” sussurra, alzandosi in punta di piedi.  
  
Ed è così vicino che Thor non riesce a pensare ad altro. Quando Bruce torna sui suoi talloni, con quel suo sorriso, i ricci spettinati e gli occhi marroni e ora, sì, Thor lo vede, è divertito. Glielo aveva detto. Bruce gli aveva detto che era vegetariano. E lui non lo ha ricordato. Ma Bruce glielo aveva detto. Si è allontanato. Continua a guardarlo negli occhi. Continuano a essere loro due. “Io...” inizia a dire e Loki torna a sbuffare. E Bruce si gira verso di lui. Gli dà attenzione. La toglie a Thor.  
  
“La pizza è un buon compromesso” riprende a dire, mentre Loki ruota gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Loki sbava sulla spalla di Bruce, che guarda questo vecchio film americano come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo.  
  
Il sito che gli ha consigliato Brunnhilde ha dei punti validi. Thor non ha mai fermato il tempo, non ha mai pensato troppo a quello che stava facendo quando sentiva dei -sentimenti. Quando qualcuno gli piaceva, quando qualcuno mostrava interesse per lui, quando un'opportunità gli si presentava, o quando aveva l'occasione di fare qualcosa che, anche soltanto un po', lo avrebbe potuto emozionare, beh, lui non ci ha mai pensato poi troppo. Ha solo agito. E ha ferito così tante persone per questo motivo, che non potrebbe dire che questa sia stata la mossa giusta. La sua vita, alla fine, è stato un disastro. Lancia uno sguardo a Bruce, che sottovoce sta ripetendo le frasi dei protagonisti sullo schermo. Thor ha anche -le conseguenze dei suoi errori. E Loki. Loki è un bagaglio abbastanza pesante.  
  
Fuori dall'appartamento che Bruce, o chi per lui, ha affittato, piove. Piove decisamente molto e si sentono le gocce che s'infrangono contro il vetro delle finestre. E Loki si gratta la testa, sistemandosi sulla spalla di Bruce.  
  
In un certo senso, Thor potrebbe dire che Loki è il suo bagaglio emotivo. Il che è assurdo. Ma è anche dolorosamente vero. E in quel sito che Brunnhilde gli ha consigliato, ad un certo punto parla di bagagli emotivi. Essere sicuro che qualsiasi cosa succeda, se proprio deve iniziare una relazione, dovrebbe essere capace di dire di aver chiuso ogni relazione col suo passato. Ma il suo passato sta sbavando sulla spalla di Bruce. E sicuramente non può tagliare nessun legame con suo fratello. È -è suo fratello. E in un certo senso è anche l'ex che Thor non ha mai dimenticato. E che non può dimenticare. E prima non ci avrebbe pensato, ma - è giusto chiedere a Bruce di portare con lui un peso del genere? Non avrebbe tenuto in considerazione pensieri e sentimenti e conseguenze, prima. Vuole metterlo in chiaro perché, ugh, l'ultima volta, o meglio, le ultime volte che lo ha fatto ha creato un dolore immenso intorno a lui. Ha perso -non c'è stato in momenti importanti, seguendo l'istinto, seguendo queste sensazioni di pancia che non l'hanno portato da nessun parte. E quindi, è questo l'errore che vuole ripetere? No. Non lo vuole ripetere. E questo -tutto questo, lo rende così difficile, rende tutto così difficile che rimane paralizzato a guardare Bruce il più delle volte. Ecco perché ripete sempre che è quello che gli interessa adesso -solo guardarlo. Solo stargli accanto. E c'è anche un'altra cosa che Thor deve tenere in considerazione se vuole avere un qualche tipo di relazione con Bruce.  
  
Bruce.  
  
Lo vede lanciare uno sguardo a Loki e sorridere nella semi-oscurità del suo salotto. Bruce è gentile. Bruce è paziente. Bruce è intelligente. Bruce è divertente. Compassionevole. Sorprendentemente forte sia fisicamente che mentalmente. E anche lui ha un bagaglio emotivo. Forse non è personificato, come Loki, o come pensava potesse essere Natasha. Ma sa che c'è. E sa che è pesante, anche se Bruce sembra riuscire a sopportarlo senza nemmeno lamentarsene troppo. Non capisce come. Non sa nemmeno il perché di questa scelta, anche se l'ha rispettata. Il punto è: sarebbe troppo anche per lui...? Ha fatto il tono di domanda nella sua testa. No. Non dovrebbe essere una domanda. Riprova. Il bagaglio emotivo di Thor, aggiunto a quello che già deve portarsi dietro, sarebbe troppo anche per Bruce...? Ugh. Lo ha fatto di nuovo. Chiude gli occhi e si accarezza il retro del collo con frustrazione, come se a un certo punto fosse decisamente troppo difficile respirare e tenere su la testa.  
  
“Ehi” lo chiama Bruce, a bassa voce. “Puoi -mi puoi passare...?” Punta il cuscino accanto alla coscia di Thor con un cenno della testa. Thor scatta sull'attenti e afferra il cuscino immediatamente, per passarglielo con gesti meccanici. Bruce ringrazia con un sorriso. Poi muove la spalla quel tanto che basta per far scivolare la testa di Loki sulle gambe.  
  
Quando Loki inizia a lamentarsi, mugugnando qualche maledizione a bassa voce, cercando di protestare, Bruce sorride e gli accarezza la testa, come se fosse un gatto. E come se fosse un gatto, Loki inclina la testa verso la spalla, seguendo la mano fino a trovare il cuscino. E poi torna a sbavare. Solo che questa volta su un cuscino. Bruce appoggia la schiena sul divano e lancia un sorriso a Thor. Thor che è rimasto a studiare ogni suo movimento, ogni suo modo di fare, ogni gesto.  
  
“Ehi” ripete in un sospiro.  
  
“Ehi” risponde Thor con mezzo sorriso.  
  
Bruce cerca di mordersi via il sorriso, e fuori dal suo appartamento continua a piovere e forse Thor -no, è stupido. Ha detto che gli sarebbe bastato questo e quindi, ecco, gli deve bastare.  
  
  
  


 

> _**  
> Se ha rotto da poco con qualcuno, scopri se pensa alla sua ex.** Qualora dovesse ancora esserne innamorato, non farti avanti: non sei il ripiego di nessuno. Ma come fare a capirlo? Chiediglielo! Fallo in maniera casuale, mentre parlate del più e del meno. Riconduci la conversazione sulla sua ex e sui sentimenti che prova per lei, belli o brutti che siano. Se è evidente che non gli è passata, tirati indietro. Se invece è finita sul serio, allora consideralo disponibile (ovviamente, procedi con i piedi di piombo)._

 

  
  
Tony sbatte lentamente le palpebre e poi torna a guardare Bruce che scrolla le spalle. “Cosa ha detto?” chiede per l'ennesima volta e si siede accanto a lui con gli occhi sbarrati e posando la mano sulla fronte. “Me lo -potresti ripetere?”  
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi e sorride. “Ho detto che mi ha fatto una strana domanda su Natasha” ripete per l'ennesima volta, posando la guancia sul pugno chiuso. “E che per questo mi sono preso un pugno in pancia da Loki.” Arriccia il naso. “Immagino che questo però non sia altrettanto interessante.”  
  
“Perché -oh, per favore. Thor ti ha fatto una domanda su Natasha?” chiede di nuovo, posando le mani sulla scrivania e sembra essere abbastanza emozionato. “Abbiamo veramente tanti altri amici a New York” continua, “ma lui ha chiesto espressamente di Natasha.”  
  
Bruce sbuffa. “Veramente tanti amici” ripete a bassa voce. Tamburella il dito sul suo quaderno. Questa è una frase falsa. A New York ci sono veramente tante persone che loro conoscono, di cui sanno il nome e, per motivi vari, anche loro sanno il loro nome. Da qui a considerarli amici… Veramente tanti amici, si ripete. “E lui mi ha chiesto di Natasha..”  
  
“E sai che cosa non gli hai chiesto tu?”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Di Jane.”  
  
Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo. “Cosa?” inizia a chiedere. “E come sarei riuscito a chiedergli di Jane? Con Loki lì vicino? Sarebbe stato -disgustoso. Sai la loro situazione. E non vorrei dover fare nessuna mossa, sottile o meno, davanti a un bambino. E poi...” Scuote la testa, ruotando gli occhi. “Jane sta con Sif e Bru. Quindi non...”  
  
“Che Jane sia andata avanti, non vuol dire che Thor sia andato avanti. Stiamo parlando di sentimenti, Bruce” dice Tony tutto d'un fiato. Poggia il piede sulla sedia, per posare il mento sul ginocchio. “Devi essere sicuro di non venire ferito. Sai come dice sempre Rhodey: perché non impariamo a metterci al primo posto? Solo che non è esattamente molto convincente, perché poi non mi ha mai dato delle caramelle poi. Le cose sono più convincenti quando poi dai a qualcun altro un dolcetto.” Quando parla, la sua testa si muove su e giù, come se fosse un burattino. Abbassa la testa quel tanto che basta per poter poggiare la fronte sul ginocchio. “È scienza.”  
  
“Condizionamento classico.”  
  
Tony ride piano e alza gli occhi quel tanto che basta per poterlo guardare. “Sono felice che noi due siamo amici” gli dice. “Mi sembra che tu sia l'unica persona a parlare la mia lingua. Davvero. Bruce. Tu mi capisci. Mi completi.” Sbuffa una risata.  
  
Bruce sospira, sorridendogli. “Quindi. Secondo te, dovrei difendere i miei sentimenti” riprende il discorso. “E chiedere di Jane, anche se ormai deve essere acqua passata.”  
  
“Non ti sembra strano che lui abbia chiesto di Natasha?” chiede l'altro, alzando la testa con una smorfia. “A me sembra abbastanza strano. Perché chiedere di Natasha? Noi non parliamo poi così tanto _di Natasha_ e quando ne parliamo, beh, non è esattamente per moltissimo tempo. Perché, per parlare di lei dovresti, non lo so, _sapere qualcosa di lei_. Ma c'è un dettaglio importante che abbiamo condiviso con Brunnhilde e Sif e Jane e Thor. Uno solo che è importante.” Tony sbatte lentamente le palpebre, aspetta che Bruce continui il suo pensiero. “E questo dettaglio rende il tutto strano.”  
  
“Io e Nat siamo stati insieme.”  
  
Tony annuisce lentamente. Incrocia le gambe sulla sedia, si mordicchia il labbro. “Tu e Natasha siete stati...” Ruota gli occhi. “Più o meno insieme. E la cosa non ti sembra strana?”  
  
Sinceramente? Forse. Forse Thor è stato strano. Soprattutto il giorno prima, ma non è la domanda su Natasha quello che più lo preoccupa. È lo sguardo perso di quando gli ha detto che era vegetariano. Erano quei lunghissimi sguardi vuoti rivolti a Loki. Era quella sensazione che Thor per qualche motivo stesse pensando -non che normalmente Thor non pensi ma, davvero, sembrava essere preso così tanto da qualunque sia questo problema che lo sta distraendo da non essere lì. Non c'era. Bruce abbassa lo sguardo.  
  
“Chiedi di Jane” torna a dire. “Parlate di -sentimenti.” Fa dei gesti ampli, allargando le braccia, senza un motivo preciso. Quindi i sentimenti riempiono tutto quello spazio, secondo lui. Bene. Buono a sapersi. “Cose del genere.”  
  
“Sentimenti” ripete Bruce non molto convinto. “Cose -del genere.”  
  
“Eh, sì. Sentimenti” conferma Tony.  
  
  
  
  
  
È calato un imbarazzante silenzio sul tavolo della gelateria in cui stanno. E Bruce vorrebbe soltanto sprofondare nella sedia e fingere di non esistere. Ancora. Si chiede se mangiare velocemente e far finta di avere dei crampi al cervello possa ai-... non ci deve far caso, è solo nel panico. Deve prendere un respiro profondo, contare e fingere che vada tutto bene. Va tutto bene. Uno, due, tre...  
  
Otto, nove, dieci... Si viene a scoprire che cercare di parlare di sentimenti con chiunque è abbastanza difficile. E non che Bruce ci abbia effettivamente provato, ma non riesce nemmeno a immaginare una situazione nella quale lui potrebbe iniziare una conversazione da cuore a cuore. E non sa nemmeno come fare in modo che la conversazione si evolva in modo che questo succeda. Diciassette, diciotto, diciannove... Con Natasha non parlavano veramente di sentimenti. Tony è un vulcano di sentimenti e fa sembrare il tutto molto semplice, quando si tratta di parlarne con Bruce. Non quando vuole parlare con qualcun altro. Quindi, beh, nessuno lo potrebbe davvero biasimare se non riesce a concretizzare questo suo proposito di -parlare. Di sentimenti. Parlare. Parlare di sentimenti. Ventitré, ventiquattro...  
  
Se non fosse che, per qualche motivo veramente molto fortuito, o perché qualcuno deve essersi messo a giocare col suo destino (cosa che, da bravo uomo di scienza Bruce non dirà mai), beh, l'occasione di parlare di sentimenti di Thor riguardanti Jane si presenta. Trenta, trentuno, trentadue... E lui non è pronto a tutto questo. E non aveva nemmeno visto arrivare questa possibilità. Quarantacinque quarantasei quarantasette... Il che, ora che ci pensa, è stupido. Perché come avrebbe potuto pensare che ritrovarsi nella stessa stanza insieme a Jane e Bru e Sif e Thor e non avere lo spunto di conversazione? Non offerto da lui, ovviamente, quanto dalla stessa Jane, seduta accanto a Sif che continua a studiarlo come ha sempre fatto, come se non sapesse se fidarsi o meno. Cinquantotto, cinquantanove...  
  
La verità è che la situazione è abbastanza imbarazzante di per sé, senza che la conversazione si palesi, ma Bruce non ha trovato un modo per scomparire e tornarsene a casa, davanti ai laboratori, quando Bru ha passato il braccio sulle spalle e lo ha trascinato insieme a loro a prendere un benedetto gelato, visto che, beh, sì, è stato lui a prometterlo a Loki, giusto? E Loki aveva alzato un lato delle labbra, senza che nessuno se ne rendesse conto. Bru lo ha detto. Continuerà a dargli occasioni per stare davvero molto tempo con Thor, e lui prima o poi dovrà agire. Ogni tanto, Brunnhilde scompiglia i capelli di Bruce e ride quando lui abbassa la testa e prova a sorridere. Quindi. Il gelato. Settanta.  
  
Hanno preso tutti un gelato. E ora Bruce gioca con il suo, nella coppa di vetro, cercando di non incontrare lo sguardo di nessuno. E spera di diventare invisibile. Di non dover partecipare al discorso. Prova a rimanere immobile, trai due fratelli, stringendosi tra le spalle. Magari funziona. E conta per calmarsi. Settantanove, settantotto. Bru sposta Thor da una parte per scompigliargli di nuovo i capelli, facendolo muovere nervosamente, trasalire, quasi. Bruce ha perso il conto. Tiene gli occhi sbarrati. Sta perdendo il controllo. Dovrebbe -dovrebbe ricominciare a contare per riprendere il controllo -dovrebbe... Lei ride. Thor si muove immediatamente. Si tira in avanti e posa i gomiti sul tavolo, come se volesse creare una barriera. Perché lo ha visto trasalire. Bruce chiude gli occhi e si dà dell'idiota. Sa -consciamente sa che Bru non gli farebbe mai del male. Lo sa. Lo _sa_. Bru ride un altro po'. Non gli dà troppo peso e Bruce, con un pizzico di senso di colpa, perché con Thor che fa da barriera lui si sente davvero più al sicuro, e un pizzico nervosismo dovuto alla situazione, torna a concentrarsi su Jane e Sif. Stringe la mano intorno al cucchiaino e continua a muovere il gelato alla vaniglia che si sta lentamente sciogliendo. Non si rende conto immediatamente di aver smesso di contare.  
  
“... e ci siamo chieste: e Thor?” finisce Jane, schiarendosi la voce. Sembra anche star muovendo le gambe, per qualche strano motivo, ma Bruce vuole veramente concentrarsi solo sul suo gelato. Loki sta teatralmente trattenendo una risata, perché questo deve essere -deve essere il suo argomento preferito. Sapere che due terzi delle ex-ragazze importanti di suo fratello sono in una relazione con un altro un terzo delle sue ex-ragazze importanti e Bru. Lo trova particolarmente divertente. “Quindi vogliamo essere sicure che tu stia bene.”  
  
“Perché loro tre stanno insieme” ribadisce Loki, con il cucchiaio del gelato in bocca. “Tipo, loro tre. Tutte loro tre stanno insieme tra loro e sono felici. Tutt'e tre. Tra loro.”  
  
Thor gli lancia un'occhiata veloce, prima di annuire, come se sua sorella gli avesse appena spiegato qualcosa di molto importante e non lo stesse prendendo in giro. Bruce sospira.  
  
Sif ruota gli occhi, Bruce riesce a vederlo solo perché si è azzardato ad alzare lo sguardo per una frazione di secondo, prima di tornare a desiderare di essere invisibile. Sif sbuffa. “E vogliamo essere sicure, davanti a testimoni, che tu sia andato avanti.” La sua voce è annoiata. Monotona. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e lancia uno sguardo alla sua sinistra, ma il suo sguardo pieno di panico incontra solo le braccia di Thor, che ha bloccato ogni contatto con Bru. Bru. Brunnhilde che ha sicuramente orchestrato tutto questo. _Brunnhilde_. Bruce si passa una mano sul viso e adesso sì, sì, decisamente, vorrebbe poter essere ingoiato da una voragine sotto terra e non tornare mai più. Perché prendono così alla lettera quei punti su WikiHow? Jane si schiarisce teatralmente la gola, facendogli aggrottate le sopracciglia. Oh. _Oh_. Thor non ha risposto.  
  
Thor si risveglia dal suo torpore, lanciando uno sguardo veloce alle tre ragazze. “Ah” inizia. “Ah, sì, certo. Io sono -il più grande fan di questa relazione. Siete -felici e... come avevi detto, Bruce?” chiede schiarendosi la gola, abbassando la testa verso di lui.  
  
Bruce chiude gli occhi, prima di raddrizzare la schiena e mormorare: “Belle, forti e coraggiose” borbotta, accarezzandosi il retro del collo. Thor gli sorride, poi torna a guardare le ragazze, con un sorriso forse più imbarazzato, ma che non lascia pensare che stia ment mentendo. Almeno finché...  
  
“Per quel che riguarda me -Jane e Sif sono state, e spero saranno ancora, una parte importante della mia vita. In modo platonico. E vi ammiro e vi rispetto -con rispetto. E sono felice di assicurarvi che…” Si schiarisce la gola, lancia un'occhiata a Bruce. E c'è qualcosa di meccanico nel suo tono, nel modo in cui le sue braccia si siano posate una sopra l'altra sul tavolo, nel modo in cui dice quello che sta dicendo. Le parole studiate. Bruce si gira completamente verso di lui. Suona -suona come una bugia. O comunque, un discorso fatto per nascondere una verità. “Sono pronto ad andare oltre anche io. E che mi ritengo emotivamente disponibile.”  
  
Tutto questo sta iniziando a diventare ancora più strano. È -è assurdo. Bruce continua a fissarlo e Thor fa quella cosa che fa di solito quando imita la sua espressione. Mostra i denti in un sorriso. Un sorriso premeditato. Bru annuisce più volte, affacciandosi per poter vedere Bruce da oltre le braccia di Thor e alza un pollice, come se questo strano discorso dovesse aver sistemato qualcosa. Jane si accarezza il ponte del naso. E Bruce forse avrebbe capito che cosa c'era che non andava, col suo sguardo che passa su tutte le espressioni dei presenti e le sue sopracciglia arcuate, di quando è decisamente confuso. Forse. Forse è ad un passo così dall'arrivare alla soluzione.  
  
Ma Loki fa cadere la sua coppetta di vetro sul tavolo con una manata, facendo in modo che il gelato sciolto cada. Bruce si gira verso la ragazzina, che scrolla le spalle, prima di tornare a mangiare. “Ci sono anche io qui” borbotta, come se questa potesse essere una scusa. E Bruce vorrebbe tanto non farlo, ma sbuffa una risata. Loki, nel suo essere Loki, ecco, sì, lei è _normale_.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony sta sistemando la macchinetta del caffè, anche se non era rotta, con lo sguardo assente ed è questo uno dei due principali motivi per cui Bruce si toglie gli occhialetti da laboratorio e li lascia sulla scrivania, andandosi a sedere sul tavolo da lavoro di Tony, e sbattendo una sola volta la mano sulla piattaforma di legno laccato per attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
Funziona.  
  
Tony sbatte velocemente le palpebre e alza lo sguardo verso di lui. Sembra una persona che si è appena svegliata da un sogno. Non sembra aver nessun indizio di dove si trovi, che cosa stia facendo, perché lo stia facendo. Ma gli sorride lo stesso. “Cosa?” gli chiede. “Cosa ho…?”  
  
Bruce scuote la testa. Tony si interrompe immediatamente, aspettando che dica qualcosa. Lo studia. Lo osserva. È decisamente di nuovo qui. Un qui spaziale. Come fanno le persone ad andarsene dal presente senza impazzire? “Non l'ha superata” gli annuncia. Non ci vogliono tanti preamboli. Non ci vuole molto a dirlo. “Thor” continua. “Thor non è veramente disponibile.” Giocherella con le dita, portandosela sul grembo e assottiglia lo sguardo, come se davanti a lui ci fosse un qualche indizio, qualcosa che ha visto e che potrebbe rivalutare in questo momento, per capire che cosa sta succedendo. “C'è qualcosa…” inizia a borbottare. “C'è qualcosa di strano. Non nel suo non essere -emotivamente disponibile. Parlo di… in generale. È strano.”  
  
“E tu -non hai detto a Thor che ti è sembrato strano?” gli chiede Tony? Con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Dal tono sembra che non ci dovrebbe nemmeno essere il bisogno di fare questa domanda. Qualcosa gli dice che la risposta giusta sarebbe un sì seccato. Ma Bruce gira la testa verso di lui.  
  
“Avrei dovuto?” chiede.  
  
Tony si passa una mano sulla fronte, imbrattandosela di olio. “Beh, sì” risponde con uno sbuffo. “Tu e Thor siete amici. È quello che fanno gli amici. Parlare.” Rimane in silenzio. Per qualche secondo non c'è nessun rumore all'interno del loro laboratorio, solo il rumore delle persone per i corridoi, che ridono, scherzano, parlano. Bruce sbatte lentamente le palpebre e Tony sbuffa una risata. “Davvero” gli assicura. “Normalmente quando un amico è strano, beh -se sei preoccupato per lui, Bruce, tu glielo dici.” Gli sorride. “Perché, ugh, è così che fanno gli amici. Cercano di esserci. Di non farti passare una brutta serata da solo, no? Quindi, il mio consiglio da vecchio saggio delle relazioni -l'ho appena inventato ma devo dire che come soprannome mi potrebbe stare bene. Che dici, B? Mi starebbe bene? Sono il tuo vecchio saggio delle relazioni? Ah, sì, pensavo, dicevo. Il mio consiglio è di mettere per qualche giorno la nostra missione di comprendere i sentimenti amorosi di Thor e lasciare che tu ti concentri sui sentimenti in generale di Thor. Da amico. Che sarebbe comunque quello che siete. Nel senso. Anche se il piano rubato da WikiHow andrà a buon fine, la cosa importante penso sia il tenere a mente che per prima cosa siete amici. Perché è la vostra -base, giusto? Quindi tanto vale essere prima dei bravi amici e poi tutto il resto.” Alza una spalla e poi scuote la testa. Sta ridendo di se stesso. “Pensa te quanto posso essere saggio, rubando frasi da biscotto della fortuna, o riviste per adolescenti.”  
  
Bruce gli sorride. Metà delle cose che ha detto seguono una traiettoria di pensiero tutta sua, che non per forza deve capire. Ed è possibile che sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare alla stessa soluzione anche da solo. Ma parlare è decisamente liberatorio. Ascoltare gli altri dargli consigli è nuovo, ma anche molto familiare. E Tony ce la sta mettendo tutta per esserci. Anche solo per questo si sente decisamente fortunato. “Ehi Tony” lo chiama. E quando lui alza lo sguardo, Bruce gli posa la mano sul polso e glielo preme delicatamente. “Grazie.”  
  
“Eh. Figurati” risponde il ragazzo. “Se non condivido con te questo mio lato saggio, con chi lo posso condividere? Rhodey è in missione.” Scrolla le spalle e Bruce abbassa lo sguardo, sentendosi leggermente in colpa. Già. Sì, è vero. Rhodey è in missione.  
  
  
  
  
“Perché non lo hai detto a Thor?” gli chiede Loki, giocherellando con questo vecchio libro che deve aver trovato in uno scaffale di qualche professore distratto dell'Università.  
  
Bruce fa una smorfia, mentre il ragazzino, seduto davanti all'auditorium con le gambe incrociate cerca di mantenere il suo sguardo. Gli ha portato della frutta. Quel tanto che basta per sapere che non morirà di fame, mentre finge di rimanere a casa. Lo fa da mesi. Finge di andare alla Dripstore, solo per poi girare a sinistra e imbucarsi a lezioni di cui capisce e non capisce gli argomenti, senza portarsi nulla, non cibo, non soldi, a volte nemmeno l'ombrello. E Bruce lo ha visto, la prima volta, mentre si stava muovendo dalla biblioteca al suo laboratorio e Loki sembrava essere perso, non sembrava sapere dove stava andando o perché. E solo. Sembrava soprattutto solo. Ha iniziato a trattarlo come si trattano i gatti randagi delle colonie. Gli porta cibo, acqua, poi gira i tacchi e se ne va. Non ha fatto domande. Non gli ha fatto nemmeno una ramanzina. Gli porta solo cibo. Lo osserva. Quindi sì, è una buona domanda. Perché Bruce ancora non ha detto niente a Thor. Una domanda che ha bisogno di una risposta ben pensata.  
  
Loki continua a tenere il mento alto. Non ha toccato la papaya che Bruce ha posato sul suo zaino. Aspetta una risposta. La verità sarebbe anche abbastanza semplice. Finché non lo dice a Thor, Bruce sa che Loki è qui, da qualche parte, che è trovabile. Se lo dicesse a suo fratello maggiore -quante probabilità ci sono che Loki rimanga nei paraggi? Con quanta sicurezza potrebbe dire che quel ragazzino è al sicuro? Certo, questa non è esattamente una risposta che può dare a un bambino del genere. Quindi non è la risposta che gli darà. Ma non può neanche mentire.  
  
Sospira. Si accarezza la fronte e vorrebbe sentirsi un po' meno pesante di quello che in realtà si sente. Bruce si siede accanto a Loki, che si sposta di lato, probabilmente per non essere toccato. Le somiglianze coi gatti randagi, invece di diminuire, aumentano. Lo osserva, lascia che passi qualche momento prima di tornare a parlare. Comunque non ha poi così tanta fretta. Non ne ha mai. È una cosa che gli piace di quest'Università. C'è una tartaruga che ha conosciuto Charles Darwin, è vicino al mare e soffia una brezza leggera durante le ore più calde che lo fa sentire, per qualche motivo in pace con se stesso e gli danno tempo. Tempo per fare qualsiasi cosa lui voglia fare. Tempo per contare. E respirare. “Perché vieni qui?” gli chiede alla fine, scuotendo la testa.  
  
Loki aggrotta le sopracciglia. È irritato dalla domanda che gli è stata offerta come risposta e stringe i pugni. Vuole avere l'ultima parola. Vuole risultare ancora vincitore. “Chi è Natasha?” Vuole avere il controllo. Ma non saprebbe cosa farci, una volta ottenuto.  
  
Bruce ride piano. È un approccio così da scuole medie che non riesce a non fargli tenerezza. “Chi è Sygin?” gli chiede con mezzo sorriso, e vedere come il ragazzino si tiri indietro, abbassando lo sguardo verso le mattonelle rosse e sistemando lo zaino, per poter prendere la sua papaya è divertente, ma anche calmante. Rimangono in silenzio. Loki è fermo nel suo voler tenere un punto che non esiste, usa il silenzio come arma e Bruce si gode solo il sole che non è aggressivo come invece lo è stato negli ultimi mesi. Il silenzio non gli ha mai fatto paura.  
  
Non sa per quale motivo Loki decida, a volte, di accamparsi in luoghi nascosti dell'Università. Sa che questo nascondersi e essere trovati da Bruce deve essere qualcosa di molto simile a un gioco. Un modo per ricordargli che è lì, che deve essere visto, che deve essere ricordato.  
  
La prima volta -beh, la prima volta, Loki si è fatto vedere di proposito, è stata un po' la sua esca, un svelare alcune carte, solo per incuriosirlo e quindi invogliarlo a giocare con lui. Poi deve essersi chiesto se Bruce lo avrebbe cercato. Iniziare qualcosa, un gioco, una conversazione, una relazione, per quanto una persona lo possa fare nel modo più sottile possibile, rende vulnerabili. Forse Loki viene qui più spesso di quello che Bruce pensa. Forse gli altri giorni lui non lo trova e basta e Loki se ne rimane in un angolo, senza acqua, senza cibo e neppure soldi, ad aspettare che qualcuno lo venga a trovare. Ed eppure torna. Eppure lui torna. Perché vuole essere trovato. Da Bruce. Perché vuole essere trovato da Bruce? Perché? Tra tutte le persone, proprio da lui?  
  
Perché si somigliano.  
  
“Non dovresti mancare così tanto” gli dice. “Le medie sono il periodo più bello della vita di una persona. No?”  
  
Loki sbuffa. “E tu che ne sai?” Il che è abbastanza giusto. Bruce ha odiato il periodo delle medie e quando gli hanno offerto di saltare un anno -è stato il giorno più bello della sua vita. Quindi, tecnicamente, non ha mentito. La giornata è un periodo, un intervallo di tempo e... Scrolla le spalle. Si alza in piedi. Ora che ci pensa, sedersi non è stata una gran idea, deve sembrare un idiota, adesso. Okay.  
  
“E io che ne so?” risponde, salutandolo con la mano, per tornare ai laboratori. Loki scuote la testa. Deve pensare infatti, che ne sa lui? E la cosa fa sorridere Bruce, per qualche motivo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È strano come, in poco meno di un anno, Bruce abbia creato delle abitudini che riguardano altre persone e che lui non trova asfissianti, che non trova oppressive. E che gli piacciono. Lo rilassano. Lo divertono. E non sono lo yoga. Un anno fa -esattamente un anno fa, era seduto alla sua scrivania, circondato da fogli, matite e caos. Da solo. E ora sta accovacciato accanto a dei cespugli di sua spontanea volontà. A New York, o in Ohio, era già tanto se vedeva il sole una -forse due volte al giorno, attraverso la sua finestra. Ora va a caccia di cavallette.  
  
Alza il braccio, per attirare l'attenzione di Thor. “Ne ho trovata una!” annuncia, senza alzare gli occhi da terra. Quando Thor si muove velocemente verso di lui, tenendosi in equilibrio su un ginocchio. ecco, la cavalletta salta via, sotto il suo sguardo falsamente frustrato. “L'hai fatta scappare” borbotta, girandosi verso l'altro ragazzo, che tiene le mani unite, probabilmente per poter tenere qualcosa al loro interno. Gli sorride nel modo in cui i bambini sorridono quando stanno per fare qualcosa di particolarmente dispettoso.  
  
Quando apre le mani, la cavalletta che teneva tra queste salta via, verso Bruce, che si tira istintivamente indietro, chiudendo gli occhi con forza. Thor ride. Bruce sbuffa, prima di sorridere. “L'hai fatta scappare” gli dice Thor, quasi volesse fargli il verso e Bruce lo spinge leggermente via, cosa che lo fa ancora più ridere, mentre si siede. “Mi stavo chiedendo cosa potremmo farci dopo averle catturate, le cavallette. I vegetariani mangiano insetti?”  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, con una sfumatura divertita. “No?” risponde, inclinando la testa. La verità è che non gli è mai venuto in mente di mangiare degli insetti. Non prima di adesso. Lui personalmente non pensa di poterlo fare. Anche le cavallette sono esseri viventi, su. Ma forse altri vegetariani lo farebbero. Nella vita non si sa mai, come dice Jennifer.  
  
“È una domanda?” chiede ancora Thor. Alza lo sguardo. Sorride al cielo e Bruce si morde il labbro inferiore.  
  
“Thor” lo chiama, schiarendosi la gola e quando l'altro ragazzo torna a incatenare i loro sguardi, rimane per qualche secondo in silenzio, cercando le parole, cercando di capire quale approccio sarebbe il migliore per affrontare la situazione. Annuisce lentamente. Forse un approccio non c'è. Il problema che Bruce ha coi sentimenti degli altri è che li capisce, li capisce veramente molto bene. Ha passato così tanto tempo a studiare le espressioni di suo padre, a cercare di capire come non farlo arrabbiare, come non irritarlo, o come cercare di capire quando doveva proteggersi, quando doveva scappare, correre il più velocemente e il più lontano possibile, che ha assorbito ogni interpretazione delle espressioni, ogni indizio di un pericolo imminente. Non sa che cosa farcene, però, quando si tratta di altre persone che non siano suo padre. Che non siano (qualcuno che gli vuole fare del male) un segnale di stop. Non sa come si dovrebbe comportare, cosa dovrebbe fare una volta capito. Sospira. “C'è qualcosa che non va?” chiede, abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non sembra capire. Ma poi le sue labbra si aprono in un sorriso dolce, mentre con una mano copre la mano di Bruce. È una gesto affettuoso. Rassicurante. Questi gesti, Bruce non riesce a prevederli. “Amico mio” gli dice. “Cosa potrebbe non andare, quando sono con te?” Queste parole, Bruce non riesce a prevederle. Perde un battito. Ne perde due.  
  
Ruota gli occhi e sorride. “Ah, okay” risponde, perché non saprebbe come altro rispondere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

> _**MOSTRAGLI IL TUO INTERESSE  
>  Insinua l'interesse che nutri nei suoi confronti.** Questo tuo amico deve sapere che lo stimi tanto e che credi davvero che un giorno sarebbe un fidanzato ideale. È un indizio sottile, ma abbastanza chiaro, perché capirà cosa pensi di lui._

 

  
  
Dopo il fallimento della sua dichiarazione, la quale risposta è stata un ah okay molto imbarazzato, Jane, giocherellando con la sua tazza, con un'aria distratta, gli ha detto: osserva come le persone che gli vogliono bene gli mostrano il loro affetto. E Thor ha scrollato le spalle e si è detto, beh, sì, perché no?  
  
Tony ha un modo diverso di mostrare il suo affetto a Bruce. È più sottile, meno evidente. È il suo mettere la sveglia in un orologio e annuire con un sorriso storto che vuol dire devo andare da un amico. È il suo genere litri di acqua che lui non beve in laboratorio. È il suo sdraiarsi sul pavimento e trascinare giù con lui anche Bruce, per guardare il soffitto e parlare parlare parlare.  
  
Thor li osserva in silenzio, da dietro il bancone del bar. Bruce indica calcoli sui fogli, Tony tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e annuisce. Non c'è un gesto eclatante, quando si parla di lui. C'è solo quell'affetto di sottofondo che sai che è lì ma non ci fai caso, che mancherebbe se non ci fosse. Quindi, che fare? Che dettaglio rubare dal loro rapporto?  
  
E Tony alza lo sguardo verso Bruce e posa la mano sulla sua spalla. “È un'idea geniale” lo sente dire e lascia passare del tempo, lascia che Bruce ruoti gli occhi e gli comunichi col linguaggio del corpo un ah, certo, come se tu non ci avessi già pensato tu. Lo abbraccia, poi. Non è un abbraccio istintivo, come quelli di Brunnhilde, non è nemmeno un abbraccio ben pensato. Bruce posa il mento sulla spalla di Tony e sospira di sollievo. La sua tensione scompare. Le mani sempre tremanti continuano a tremare, ma con meno violenza e le sue spalle scendono giù, rilassate, mentre i talloni dei piedi smettono di andare su e giù in una danza nervosa. “Sono sempre più felice che tu parli la mia lingua” continua Tony, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.  
  
Thor sbatte lentamente le palpebre e si rende conto di aver assistito a qualcosa di importante, anche se non capisce bene che cosa sia di preciso.  
  
  
  
Da sopra la sua guardiola, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, Thor osserva Brunnhilde prendere la testa di Bruce e stringerla tra le braccia, mentre lui cerca di liberarsi. Muove con forza le gambe e le braccia. La faccia gli diventa rossa. E alza davvero molta sabbia. Ci mette tutta la forza che ha in corpo per potersi svicolare dalla stretta, ma fallisce più e più volte. Brunnhilde ride, con la bocca aperta e gli occhi puntati su di lui. Solo quando Bruce batte la mano sulla sabbia una, due, tre volte, lo lascia andare, e continua a ridere divertita. “Prima o poi riuscirai a battermi” dice, battendo poco graziosamente una mano sulla spalla di lui. Poi alza gli occhi verso Thor. Assottiglia lo sguardo, Brunnhilde, e gli sorride con una piccola sfumatura di pena. Forse pietà. Gli fa un cenno con la testa e Bruce si gira a guardarlo, con gli occhiali storti e un sorriso tra il divertito e l'imbarazzato.  
  
Alza il braccio e lo muove, come se dovesse essere sicuro di essere visto. Thor sorride e risponde loro, muovendo la mano per salutarli. Brunnhilde dice qualcosa, ma Thor non riesce a sentire che cosa. Vede Bruce che scuote la testa, però. “Mi sto concentrando su qualcosa di più importante” le dice. Thor sospira e deve tornare a vegliare sulla spiaggia. Non deve esserci nessuno, in Norvegia, che vegli sulle spiagge. Si dice che questo modo di dimostrare affetto a Bruce di Brunnhilde non fa al caso suo. Ricorda il modo in cui Bruce a volte salta sull'attenti quando lei si materializza alle sue spalle. Deve essere stressante. Quello è il modo in cui i fratelli si dimostrano affetto. Non lo può usare, con Bruce.  
  
  
  
  
Bruce starnutisce e Thor scuote la testa, a dirgli che glielo aveva detto che si sarebbe dovuto portare una giacca più pesante. Fanno dodici gradi Celsius. Bruce ruota gli occhi. Gli sta dicendo di nuovo che non gli importa molto di quello che lui definisce freddo. Perché non pensa che sia un vero freddo. Lui ha visto la neve, ci ha vissuto in mezzo. Sono storie affascinanti quelle della lontana regione dell'Ohio dipinte di bianco.  
  
Thor alza il mento, per guardare il cielo. Non pioverà. Le nuvole sono cirri. Sono delle tracce leggere, ma questo non toglie che le temperature siano calate in pochi giorni. Gli hanno dato il mese libero. Il suo lavoro da bagnino, ecco, è in pausa, ora dovrà spostarsi al bar della Darwin University per qualche mese e questo non è per niente un problema proprio perché Bruce, seduto al tavolino bianco, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, guarda la sua tazza e poi qualche punto al di là del bar. E il bar dell'Università, visto che è affiancato da un bar decisamente più bello e con prezzi meno alti, è quasi sempre vuoto. Thor non capisce l'utilità di tenerlo aperto ma, come si è già detto più volte, finché l'orario non è troppo costrittivo e la paga rimane, per motivi misteriosi, abbastanza buona, beh, non se ne deve fare troppi problemi. E quando Tony e Bruce decidono di venirgli a fare compagnia, tra un esperimento e l'altro, con l'olio delle macchine sulla fronte, o coi loro grembiuli con le maniche stranamente pulite e tutto il resto sporco, gli sembra che il tempo passi più velocemente.  
  
“Cosa facevi prima?” gli chiede Bruce, posando il mento sulla mano a coppa, mentre mescola il caffè. “Dico -prima di tornare. Che cosa facevi prima di tornare?”  
  
Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Prima?” chiede a sua volta, coi gomiti sul bancone e le braccia incrociate. Bruce torna a guardare dritto nei suoi occhi e sembra serio. Dolcemente serio, come se volesse sapere la risposta ma come se, se Thor decidesse di non rispondere -come se Thor non dovesse giustificarsi. Come se fosse tutto apposto. Qualsiasi sia la sua risposta o non risposta. “Prima di...?”  
  
“Prima di dover tornare” ripete. “Che cosa hai visto? Dove sei andato? Cosa -cosa volevi fare prima di tornare qui? Non penso tu me ne abbia mai veramente parlato.” Abbassa gli occhi per qualche secondo, forse per quel leggero senso di colpa ogni volta che parlano dei suoi genitori. Della loro morte, in realtà. “Di prima. Dei posti in cui sei andato, delle persone che...” Si schiarisce la gola, alza una spalla. Sta faticando a mantenere il contatto visivo. Sembra star lottando con l'istinto di scuotere la testa e dire che non importa, che possono tranquillamente cambiare argomento e questo deve essere per colpa dell'espressione che Thor gli sta dedicando, anche se non sa esattamente quale sia quest'espressione. “Di quello che hai visto.”  
  
_Prima_ sembra essere un tempo veramente molto lontano. Thor arriccia le labbra e cerca di ricordare, di pensarci. Prima. “L'oceano, credo” risponde dopo qualche secondo. “Credo di aver visto soprattutto l'oceano. Era quello che mi interessava. Dove mi portava, io andavo.”  
  
Bruce sorride dolcemente di lato. “Come un pirata” commenta a bassa voce. Si è accomodato, sta ascoltando soltanto lui, seduto su una sedia decisamente troppo alta e su un bancone mai realmente utilizzato.  
  
“Meglio di un pirata” esclama Thor. “Perché io potevo mangiare frutta e verdura.” E questa battuta gli fa guadagnare un sorriso talmente genuino che la ripeterebbe fino alla sua morte ancora e ancora. “In realtà, facevo in modo che le persone sulle barche mangiassero frutta e verdura. Distorsioni professionali, credo. E studiavo. Biologia marina.”  
  
“Biologia marina?” Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma sorride. “In mezzo all'oceano. Con distorsioni professionali.”  
  
“Certo. È uno dei motivi per cui mi posso occupare delle reti sulle coste e parlare con le balene.”  
  
“Tu non parli con le—”  
  
“Vuoi sentire come parlo con le balene?”  
  
“—balene . Ti prego, no.” Muove le mani davanti al suo viso e ride. “Va bene. Okay. Lo so. Lo so, lo accetto, sì, okay, tu parli con le balene. Il balenese. Come Dory.”  
  
“E sono anche molto bravo.”  
  
“Non ne dubito” risponde Bruce, scuotendo la testa. Continua a guardarlo con quegli occhi adoranti che gli fanno venire le ginocchia deboli. Ah. Forse è per questo che si tiene in piedi grazie al bancone. “Quindi quante balene -con quante balene hai parlato sulle navi?”  
  
“Con troppe poche” risponde con una piccola smorfia. “La verità è che molto spesso l'unica cosa che si poteva vedere era l'enorme distesa di oceano. La superficie piatta, il più delle volte e quel vento che mi accarezzava la barba... ah, sì, ai tempi avevo una barba più lunga.”  
  
“Non ci credo” ride ancora Bruce, coprendosi le labbra. “Non puoi averla più lunga di così.”  
  
“Invece sì” risponde fieramente. “E la portavo. Insieme a uno...” Si indica la testa. “Due o tre cappelli. Perché in mezzo all'oceano fa veramente molto freddo. Tre giacche. Quattro pantaloni. Non chiederò scusa perché mi proteggo dal freddo, Bruce.” Bruce alza le mani, come se non volesse dire niente. Thor decide di far finta di credergli. “Comunque. Non parlavo molto, nemmeno. In mezzo al mare tutto è molto silenzioso. E quando arrivavamo a un porto, la terraferma mi sembrava più bella, le persone mi sembravano più gentili, e le case decisamente più grandi. Era -gradevole. Ho visitato molti paesi. Per poco tempo, ma li ho visitati. Qualche paese Europeo, sono partito da lì. Dalla -dalla Norvegia.” Abbassa lo sguardo. “Sono stato anche negli USA, sai?”  
  
“Quando?”  
  
“Uhm, due o tre anni fa. Il porto del New Jersey, mi sembra...? Veramente un brutto posto.”  
  
“Sì, ci fanno delle scene di lotta per questo nelle serie TV. Quelle sulla malavita.”  
  
“Ed è sporco.”  
  
“Decisamente sporco.” Bruce annuisce lentamente, poi sorride. Chiude gli occhi per mezzo secondo. Poi il suo sorriso si amplia. “Pensa se ci fossimo incontrati ai tempi. Anche se sarebbe stato abbastanza improbabile, perché non uscivo molto dal laboratorio.” Alza una spalla, trova il pensiero divertente.  
  
Thor invece no. Non lo è. Perché il Thor con la barba lunga e quattro cappelli in testa, il Thor che fissava la massa di acqua in silenzio per giorni. il Thor che era un po' meglio dei pirati, non era esattamente la miglior persona del mondo, a conti fatti. Incontrare Bruce -se lo immagina. Un Bruce con gli occhiali storti che fissa il pavimento, perché il pavimento secondo lui è interessante, per motivi forse nemmeno legati alla scienza, che per caso girava per le strade di New York, solo, con le mani in tasca, non solo non sarebbe mai stato visto da Thor. E cosa si sarebbe perso? Forse, c'è la possibilità che si sarebbero potuti scontrare, per qualche motivo, e Thor lo avrebbe scacciato malamente. Thor gli avrebbe fatto male. In un qualche modo. Thor -quel Thor, ha fatto male a tutti. Stringe i pugni. Si tira leggermente indietro. E Bruce lo nota.  
  
“Ehi” lo chiama, coprendogli la mano con una delle sue. In confronto al suo colorito, Bruce è decisamente pallido. Non dorme. Ha delle occhiaie che lo fanno sembrare un fantasma, a volte. E dei riccioli che ravvivano le sue espressioni. E il Thor con la barba lunga questo non lo avrebbe potuto apprezzare. “E cos'altro hai visto?” gli chiede gentilmente.  
  
“Persone malate di scorbuto” risponde Thor, scrollando le spalle. Bruce alza solo un lato delle labbra, questa volta, come se io suo sorriso fosse stato fermato da qualcosa. “Sono felice di essere tornato, Bruce” gli assicura. Ed è vero. È forse la frase più vera che lui abbia mai pronunciato. È felice di averlo fatto. Non è felice di non averlo fatto prima. Non è felice di aver lasciato per mesi Loki da solo a… ma è qui. Ora è qui. Davvero. Ed è felice. “Non sto mentendo.”  
  
“E…” Bruce si schiarisce la gola ancora una volta. Si passa velocemente una mano (la mano libera, l'altra rimane ferma su quella di Thor) sulla fronte. “Hai mai pensato di riprendere il tuo lavoro all'ospedale?”  
  
Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia. Lo guarda intensamente. Negli ultimi giorni gli sembra che Bruce sia nascosto. Nascosto nel modo in cui parla. Nascosto nel modo in cui mostra le sue emozioni. Nascosto nelle sue intenzioni. E se anche lui può accettare che Loki, o Brunnhilde o anche Sif, a volte, si nascondano da lui, che provino a convincerlo di cose senza che lui se ne renda conto, anche se può accettare che loro non gli parlino chiaramente, non può dire la stessa cosa di Bruce. Perché non è nella sua natura. Bruce non è così. “Perché mi fai queste domande?” gli chiede allora, ed è in questo che si rendere si rende veramente conto di quanto Bruce e lui siano vicini. Perché entrambi si allontanano un po'. “Bruce…” inizia Thor e sente stringergli la mano in un monito gentile.  
  
Lasciami parlare.  
  
“Noi due…” Vuole parlare, ma non riesce a trovare le parole per qualche secondo. Si morde il labbro, tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e tiene stretta la mano di Thor, come se ci si dovesse aggrappare, come se avesse paura che Thor potesse alzarsi e andarsene prima di averlo ascoltato. “Noi due siamo amici, vero? Tu ti prendi cura di me. Io me rendo conto. E forse, mi stavo chiedendo -forse è ora che tu mi lasci fare la stessa cosa.” Abbassa lo sguardo. Sono di nuovo vicini. Thor lo osserva. Bruce torna a non nascondersi. Ah. Era questo. Era -Bruce stava cercando di capirlo. Di… tranquillizzarlo. “Lo posso sopportare, sai?, non devi non parlarne, se vuoi parlarne. E tu con me non hai mai -lo posso sopportare, che tu ti voglia sfogare. Se vuoi.”  
  
“Per questo fai queste domande?”  
  
Bruce non risponde immediatamente. Lascia che il tempo passi. Pensa a una risposta che sia degna della domanda e quando la trova, prende un respiro profondo e scuote la testa. “Se vuoi, non le farò più. Era solo -perché tu sapessi.” Mantiene lo sguardo basso. Nella testa di Thor risuonano quelle parole che appena detto ancora e ancora, quel tu ti prendi cura di me. Non pensa di averlo mai fatto veramente ma - _tu ti prendi cura di me._  
  
Sospira, si passa la mano sul viso. _Tu ti prendi cura di me_. E loro sono vicini quel tanto che basta che lui possa posare una mano sulla guancia di Bruce. Quel tanto che basta, pensa -quel tanto che basta perché Bruce torni a guardarlo negli occhi. Anche se Thor, gli occhi li chiude. E fa scontrare le loro fronti. _Tu ti prendi cura di me_. Ecco. Sono fronte contro fronte, Thor ha gli occhi chiusi e non sa quale espressione abbia Bruce al momento, ma lo sente respirare attraverso le labbra. _Tu ti prendi cura di me_. Non sta trattenendo il respiro. _Tu ti prendi cura di me_. Non lo ha neanche respinto. Tiene le loro mani ben unite. _Tu ti prendi cura di me._ E Thor sospira, sentendo la pressione della fronte di Bruce sulla sua fronte. _Forse è ora che tu mi lasci fare la stessa cosa_. Apre piano gli occhi.  
  
“Perché io sapessi” sussurra, accarezzandogli lo zigomo con il pollice.  
  
Bruce ride piano, con gli occhi ben aperti, la mano tremante e gli occhiali leggermente storti. “Perché tu sapessi” gli ripete lentamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
C'è un modo di dimostrare affetto di Brunnhilde che però gli piace e che è praticabile per lui. Lascia che Bruce si sfoghi. Fisicamente. Thor li osseva. Bruce senza occhiali, Brunnhilde con le sopracciglia aggrottate e una mano pronta a difendere viso e petto. È raro che lui si fermi a guardarli, in palestra. Di solito i loro allenamenti sono privati, su un ring col pavimento blu e dei guantoni da boxe. Brunnhilde è molto gelosa di questi momenti passati con Bruce e non solo perché in quei momenti Bruce è in un qualche modo vulnerabile, ma perché lo è anche lei. E solo quattro persone in questo mondo la possono vedere in questo modo. Nessuna delle quattro persone è Thor. Ma sta facendo uno sforzo. Sta sforzandosi di far conoscere il loro rapporto a Thor, perché sappia che cosa deve fare, cosa non deve fare, di cosa può parlare, che cosa può succedere se, per puro caso, gli venisse in mente di fare qualcosa di vagamente nocivo nei suoi confronti. Thor ne è grato e terrorizzato. E sollevato. Le sessioni di allenamento di Bruce e Brunnhilde sono iniziate perché entrambi avevano questioni irrisolte e nessuno che potesse comprendere quanto queste fossero radicate in loro. In altre parole, erano gli unici a potersi dare un sostegno. Brunnhilde non ne parla molto. Bruce è forse meno restio, ma ugualmente sfuggente quando si tocca l'argomento. Questo che Thor sta guardando? È il risultato di mesi e mesi di lavoro. Ne può vedere solo la superficie, come forse è giusto che sia, ed è comunque più di quello che entrambi gli hanno mostrato in molto tempo sulla loro relazione.  
  
Sta lì, seduto sulla panca, coi pesi nella mano, che tira su e giù e su e giù e li osserva.  
  
Alla fine di ogni round, Bruce beve dalla sua bottiglietta e Brunnhilde si asciuga il sudore appena sotto il naso, con il braccio. E ride. Gli si avvicina, gli passa il braccio intorno alle spalle e a volte gli fa cadere la bottiglietta d'acqua dalle mani. Lo stringe brevemente. A volte gli dice: “Bel lavoro, Campione.” E ricominciano con un altro round.  
  
Thor continua ad osservarli. Questo dettaglio -beh, è decisamente interessante. Il sorriso di Bruce è interessante, affascinante, rubacuori, in quei momenti. Perché guarda in basso, sembra che abbia gli occhi chiusi, mentre alza entrambi i lati delle labbra e sembra felice. Come se avesse trovato il suo posto nel mondo. E questo -quell'espressione che Bruce ha in quei momenti non sarà un punto di partenza, ma un punto di arrivo. Un punto d'arrivo che gli piace parecchio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Perché gli scatoloni?” chiede Thor, guardandosi intorno con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Bruce alza lo sguardo verso di lui. È in piedi davanti alla sua portafinestra e tiene le mani in tasca e gli dedica uno sguardo vuoto, prima di sorridere e inclinare la testa. Ha capito il perché della domanda di Thor. Quindi scuote la testa. “Devi andare da qualche parte? Ti sto aiutando a -devi andare...?”  
  
Bruce scrolla le spalle e gli dedica uno dei sorrisi più belli, genuini e felici che Thor abbia mai visto. Gli mostra anche i denti. Arriccia leggermente il naso nel sorridere. “Sei la prima persona a saperlo” inizia, camminando lentamente verso di lui. “Non lo sa nessun altro, okay? Ma -sai che io e Tony siamo qui solo per terminare il dottorato di ricerca, no? E che io lo finirò tra più o meno un anno e -ma devo trovarmi una casa stabile qui.” Prima apre le braccia, come quello che ha appena detto fosse chiaro. E forse -c'è la possibilità che Thor abbia capito, ma aggrotta lo stesso le sopracciglia, fa lo stesso una smorfia confusa. Perché la possibilità che abbia capito c'è come non c'è e non vorrebbe fare nessuna gaffe. Non vorrebbe succedesse qualcosa di -non opportuno. Bruce annuisce lentamente. “La Darwin University mi ha offerto un posto come ricercatore. Ricercatore stabile. Che vive stabilmente qui. A Darwin. Quindi devo trovarmi una casa st -”  
  
Thor non lo lascia finire. Lo abbraccia. Lo abbraccia come abbracciano gli orsi, con forza, con decisamente tanta felicità. E sente Bruce ridere contro la sua spalla e poi rispondere delicatamente all'abbraccio, posando le mani sulla sua schiena. “Stabilmente” ripete Thor e ultimamente sente di non star facendo altro se non ripetere le parole di Bruce e si sente un po' stupido, a pensarci, ma non riesce a credere alle parole appena ascoltate. Stabilmente vuol dire per tanto tempo. Stabilmente in questo caso è un sinonimo di sempre, per sempre. E Bruce rimarrà nella sua città stabilmente. Ad un passo da lui stabilmente. “E hai già trovato una casa?” gli chiede.  
  
“No,” risponde Bruce in un sospiro divertito. “No, ma, conoscendomi, so che mi dimenticherò qualcosa, quindi ho iniziato a impacchettare per avere tutto il tempo… d'impacchettare, immagino.” Si è alzato in punta di piedi per posare il mento sulla spalla di Thor e Thor si è abbassato un po', per essere sicuro che non faccia troppo sforzi e per poterlo continuare ad abbracciare ancora un po', prima di lasciarlo andare. Anche quando si allontanano, Bruce continua a tenere le mani sulle braccia di Thor. “Bru - penso che con l'aiuto di Bru non sarà un problema trovare un appartamento fuori dal campus. Ma, la verità, penso che chiederò aiuto a Jane. O a Tony. Finché rimarrà qui.”  
  
Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia. Tira indietro il viso. “Tony non rimarrà qui?” gli chiede. Perché gli sembra così strano. Bruce che non ha Tony in laboratorio. Tony che non trascina Bruce per le strade con la scusa di avere un'avventura. Bruce che non regge la testa di Tony mentre vomita. Sembra strano. Dividerli non sembra naturale.  
  
Bruce alza una spalla, guarda verso il basso come quando si sente in colpa. Non lo so, vuole dire. Non credo, dovrebbe ammettere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Loki apre la bocca per mangiare un boccone enorme di bistecca e si rende conto troppo tardi di quanto questa sia effettivamente troppo grande, quindi la rigetta nel piatto, con un broncio. Thor non sta nemmeno mangiando, fissa prima il suo piatto, poi Loki che continua ad essere Loki e poi di nuovo il suo piatto.  
  
Bruce che rimane in città, cambia le carte in tavola. È questo a cui sta pensando. Non che non avesse intenzione di andare fino in fondo, di conoscerlo, di amarlo, di stargli accanto, ma Bruce che rimane -gli dà una speranza che prima non aveva. Cancella dall'orizzonte il dover decidere, il non poter essere ovunque con le persone che lui sa hanno bisogno di lui, e con le quali vuole stare. Non c'è più entroterra e oceano. C'è la spiaggia. La spiaggia diventa un'opzione concreta, realizzabile. Essere qui e anche lì, diventa fattibile. E Bruce rimane. Non deve più scegliere. Thor non deve più aver paura di quello che è stato e che potrebbe essere. È tutto così -complicato da spiegare, ma semplice. È tutto semplice, nella pratica. È come se tutto si fosse sistemato.  
  
“A te piace Bruce?” chiede a Loki, giocherellando con la forchetta.  
  
“No” risponde lei il più in fretta possibile, prendendo in mano il coltello, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Si vede che è uno sfigato.”  
  
Thor sorride, posando la guancia sulla mano chiusa. “Quindi, in realtà, ti piace.”  
  
“Ho detto di no” cantilena la ragazzina, tirando indietro la testa. Prende il coltello in mano, per tagliare la bistecca. Non che Thor le avesse lasciato un coltello per farlo, ma non si sorprende nemmeno più a rendersi conto che Loki ha l'abilità di farne materializzare decine e decine dal nulla.  
  
“Sai? A me invece piace” le confessa Thor, alzando un sopracciglio. “Mi piace parecchio.”  
  
Loki posa le posate sul tavolo e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Per un millesimo di secondo, si ferma a studiare l'espressione di suo fratello, alla ricerca di qualche indizio di bugia, di un qualche scherzo, anche se Thor non capirebbe uno scherzo del genere, neppure il suo perché. Poi Loki sbatte le palpebre e sembra star calcolando. Ha un'aria smarrita. Un'aria tradita. Deglutisce. “Non m'importa” borbotta, tornando a concentrasi sulla bistecca.  
  
“Loki, cos-”  
  
“Ho detto che non m'importa” ripete lei, riprendendo a mangiare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

> **  
> _Invitalo a uscire con te, ma non dire che è un appuntamento romantico._** _Invece, proponigli di andare al cinema, magari lo avete già fatto in passato. Se ti chiede di uscire con lui il weekend successivo e poi lo richiami tu per fare qualcosa insieme, prima che ve ne accorgiate vi ritroverete a frequentarvi come una coppia vera._

 

  
  
  
Succede un giorno uguale a tutti gli altri. Un giorno in cui Bruce ha detto, beh, sì, perché no?, andiamo a vedere un film al cinema insieme? e Thor ha risposto ne sarei onorato e Bruce non sapeva che film scegliere e si sono ritrovati a vedere un film con decisamente troppe esplosioni e con caratterizzazioni piatte. Bruce si è odiato per questo. Ma ecco, sì, succede in quel momento la prima volta. O la prima volta in cui se n'è reso conto. Thor che alla fine del film ha riso, gli ha sorriso, inclinando la testa, si è abbassato verso di lui e gli ha lasciato un bacio sulla guancia, prima di salutarlo, dicendo che Loki lo avrebbe odiato se non fosse tornato immediatamente a casa.  
  
E Bruce è rimasto lì, con il fantasma del bacio di Thor sulla guancia.  
  
È -è per caso successo altre volte? Bruce chiude gli occhi e sospira, mordendosi le labbra. Poi sorride. Giusto, sì, non ci aveva fatto caso. Thor è quel tipo espansivo di persona. Non può essere che non sia mai successo prima.  
  
Tranne per il fatto che no, non era mai successo prima.  
  
  
  
  
Bru gli passa un frullato senza troppa delicatezza, mentre beve da un bicchiere il suo liquido chiaro, che deve essere succo di mela, o rum chiaro. Bruce spera tantissimo che sia succo di mela. “Thor” inizia lei, passandosi una mano sotto il labbro. “Mi state facendo venire il mal di stomaco. Ogni volta che vi vedo vorrei vomitare.”  
  
Bruce ride piano, passandosi una mano dietro il collo. “Uhm, mi -penso che mi dispiace” risponde, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Brunnhilde. Ma a lui non importa, preferisce, piuttosto, fissare il bicchiere che la ragazza ha tra le mani. Preferisce. Si morde l'interno delle guance e non sa come dovrebbe iniziare la conversazione, o, almeno, come fare in modo che questa conversazione su quanto lui e Thor le diano il voltastomaco sul liquido che potrebbe non essere succo di mela nel suo bicchiere. Ma sa anche che è importante farlo. Per entrambi. O almeno crede che sia importante per entrambi. Quindi sbuffa e cerca di prendere tutto il coraggio che ha in corpo, prima di aprire bocca.  
  
E sta per parlare. Lo giura, sta per parlare, ma Brunnhilde sbatte il bicchiere sul tavolo della cucina e si gira verso di lui con uno sguardo di fuoco. E Bruce deve distogliere lo sguardo. Guarda verso il basso. “Sto bene” gli dice e si schiarisce la gola. Decide di guardarsi intorno, lancia occhiate a quei due scatoloni accanto al divano. La vede aggrottare le sopracciglia. Possibile che non li abbia notati prima? “Non sono ancora passati due anni” sussurra, tornando a intrecciare i loro sguardi e in quel momento è lei che sembra essere preoccupata, essere intristita, forse dall'idea che Bruce se ne possa andare prima del tempo stabilito.  
  
Quando ha preparato le valigie, là, a New York, nessuno lo ha guardato così. Forse Jennifer. Jennifer lo ha guardato con quello sguardo che voleva dire che gli sarebbe mancato, che sarebbe dovuto tornare presto. Jennifer. Oh. Oh no. Non aveva pensato a Jennifer. Sbarra gli occhi e si cerca il telefono in tasca, ma ogni suo movimento viene bloccato dalla mano di Brunnhilde che gli prende il polso.  
  
“Cosa succede, Bruce?” gli chiede con una voce bassa e calma. Usa la voce bassa e calma quando pensa che Bruce possa perdere il controllo su se stesso. Quindi Bruce deve avere l'espressione di chi sta perdendo il controllo. Effettivamente un po' si sente in questo modo. Ha dimenticato Jennifer. Ha dimenticato sua cugina. Ha dimenticato l'unica persona che gli ha voluto bene in tutta la sua vita e -come ha potuto farlo? “Devi tornare a casa, Bruce? Perché?”  
  
A questo punto lui non può fare altro che sbattere le palpebre. Bru ha detto casa. Bru ha chiesto se deve tornare a casa. E questo è sbagliato perché ha detto tornare. E, per quanto incredibile, fantastica, forte, compassionevole e affettuosa possa essere Jennifer nei suoi confronti, ecco, lei da sola non è riuscita a farlo sentire a casa. E un po' si sente in colpa per questo suo pensiero. Deve dirle di venirlo a trovare un po' più spesso, che lui farà la stessa cosa. Ma Jennifer non è casa. Quindi sospira e scuote la testa, con un sorriso. “No” risponde a Bru. “No” ripete, posando una mano su quella di lei, per dimostrarle che sta bene. “Io sono già a casa.”  
  
E questa frase, e questo suo comportamento, gli fanno guadagnare uno schiaffetto affettuoso alla testa e una ruotata di occhi. “Ci puoi scommettere” risponde Brunnhilde, prendendo in mano il suo bicchiere e bevendone il liquido misterioso in un sorso. Si passa una mano sulle labbra, forse ad asciugarsele e ripete: “Ci puoi davvero scommettere.”  
  
  
  
Succede di nuovo. Bruce sente che c'è qualcosa di essenzialmente diverso e non può non lanciare un'occhiata stranita a Thor, che, dopo avergli dato questo bacio sulla guancia, è tornato a passeggiare con un passo trotterellato. E se Thor è così calmo, forse è lui che ci sta pensando su troppo. Forse è lui che sta rendendo le cose più strane di quello che sono normalmente. O forse ha mangiato davvero troppa pizza e adesso ha un delirio da cibo spazzatura. Solo che è impossibile, perché il ristorante a cui sono andati -questa pizzeria davvero molto carina e un po' lontana dalla costa, non è male. Sembrava essere una pizza -una pizza non spazzatura, va bene? Quindi, sì, probabilmente sta solo pensandoci troppo. Che stupido. Sì, certo. Pensa troppo. Deve lasciare andare questo strano flusso di pensieri. Basta. Stop. Deve essere solo - _basta_.  
  
  
  
Per quanto lo cerchi, Bruce non riesce a trovare Loki.  
  
Ha visto ovunque. Le aule delle lezioni che sembrava gli piacessero di più, i giardinetti, le aule studio, le macchinette da cui a volte guarda le merendine senza poterne prendere nemmeno una, trai corridoi dei laboratori e niente. Niente. Niente niente niente. Bruce si passa una mano sul viso e continua a camminare, da qualche parte Loki deve stare. Da qualche parte qui, nell'Università, a nascondersi da suo fratello che è decisamente preoccupato e che lo sta cercando per le vie della città. Ma Bruce sa. Si è sentito un mostro a guardare negli occhi Thor e dire che non aveva la più pallida idea di dove suo fratello potesse essersi cacciato, ma deve mantenere il segreto proprio in queste eventualità, e quindi deve continuare a cercare.  
  
Sale le scale, poi le riscende e poi gira a destra, sinistra, fa un giro completo. Ha controllato anche nel bar in cui lavora Thor. Ha cercato trai cespugli e gli studenti. E poi si è detto che forse questo scomparire di Loki deve essere -è un messaggio. E si è bloccato per i corridoi. Un messaggio. Ma non un messaggio per Thor. Loki ha questa convinzione che lui e Bruce siano simili. E si nasconde nell'università per essere trovato da Bruce, non da Thor, che invece non si rende conto nemmeno della sua... Perché ha altri modi per attirare l'attenzione di suo fratello. Il gioco del pesce morto. Chiamate aiuto. Il pugnale falso. Ma nascondino -nascondino è un gioco che fa soltanto con Bruce. E se questa volta Thor si è _reso conto_ -Loki vuole parlare urgentemente con Bruce.  
  
Il laboratorio. Il _suo_ laboratorio. Ricomincia a correre. Deve scansare le persone, gridare a destra, non pensare al fiato corto e sperare che quel ragazzino stia lì, perché non potrebbe sopportare l'idea di un bambino, nascosto, che aspetta che qualcuno lo trovi, e nessuno che arriva. Perché sa che cosa vuol dire essere quel bambino.  
  
E quando apre la porta del suo laboratorio e vede Loki, che gira sulla sedia girevole, smanettando con le provette, con aria annoiata, non può fare altro se non tirare un sospiro di sollievo, portandosi una mano al petto, prima di avvicinarsi a lui ed esordire con un duro: “Tuo fratello è preoccupato per te.” Che esce fuori un po' più arrabbiato e deluso di quello che vorrebbe, ma non può davvero farci niente, se lui si sente così in questo momento. Perché lui può capire. Non può accettare.  
  
Loki si gira lentamente. E anche lui è arrabbiato (ovviamente). Tiene gli occhi alti verso di lui, con una smorfia che sembra essere ferita. Solo che Bruce non sa che cosa lui abbia mai potuto fare per ferirlo. “Vattene via” gli sente dire, coi pugni chiusi e un ringhio sulle labbra.  
  
Ed è a questo punto che Bruce si rende conto di doversi sedere e fare in modo che Loki si spieghi per davvero, senza scappare via, come fa di solito, senza dire le cose a metà. Sforzarsi di farlo sforzare. Deve dire: Bruce adora le persone che ha imparato a conoscere e Darwin, ma sono tutte così restie a voler parlare da essere assurdi. Avessero imparato qualcosa da Tony -non dice tutto, dice soltanto il continuare a parlare e parlare e parlare di tutto quello che hanno in profondità come se invece fosse tutto in superficie. Beh. Quella è una bella abilità ma, ecco, nemmeno Bruce l'ha imparata, pur essendo amico di Tony Stark da veramente molto tempo. Quindi sbuffa. Si siede accanto a lui e posa i gomiti sul piano di lavoro. “Da dove dovrei andare via?” chiede stancamente.  
  
Loki tira giù i lati delle labbra e gli trema il mento. C'è un orologio nel laboratorio. Non che a Tony e Bruce serva molto avere un orologio, ma c'è. Ticchetta quando entrambi stanno in silenzio, è un compromesso al silenzio assoluto, che a volte è destabilizzante, alienante. E ora l'orologio ticchetta piano, misurando il silenzio di Loki. Bruce si passa la mano sul viso, facendo cadere gli occhiali e comunque la cosa per adesso non importa, anche se non riesce a vedere poi così bene. “Chi è Natasha?” chiede il ragazzino, girandosi verso di lui.  
  
Bruce sospira. Deve sforzarsi di ricordare che Loki non è una persona che parla molto di sentimenti. Parla dei suoi scherzi. Parla di Sygin. Parla anche della mitologia aborigena. Ma di se stesso non parla. Non gli è chiaro il discorso del conoscersi bene. Non gli è chiaro cosa vuole dire. Ed è essenzialmente un bambino. Questa volta, questa domanda, non gliel'ha fatta per vincere una qualche discussione. Deve mettere insieme i punti. Cercare di capire. Si accarezza il ponte del naso. “Io e Natasha siamo stati insieme, quando ero a New York” gli risponde. Cerca di scandire bene le parole. Dovrebbe mandare un messaggio a Thor e dirgli che Loki sta bene. Lo deve fare, prende il cellulare.  
  
“E perché stavate insieme e non state più insieme?” gli chiede Loki, con voce un po' più alta.  
  
Bruce pensava che volesse parlargli di Thor. Loki è venuto perché vuole parlare del loro rapporto. Il che è tenero. Anche un po' irritante, visto che poteva farlo senza far preoccupare suo fratello maggiore, che non lo ha visto tornare a casa dopo il tramonto. Ed eppure Bruce non è più arrabbiato. Si è calmato. Ha capito, finalmente, ha accettato. Questo è il modo di comunicare di Loki. “Non voglio tornare a New York, Loki” gli assicura.  
  
“Io non ho mai chiesto niente del genere” ribatte il ragazzino, mettendo il broncio. “Perché non state più insieme?”  
  
“Perché...” Bruce di solito non parla molto di Natasha. Ed è sicuro che Natasha non parli molto di lui. Perché la verità è che non c'è molto da dire. Sono stati insieme e poi non più. È stato un periodo della loro vita che poi è passato ed erano più amici che una coppia. Avevano un rapporto simile a quello che ha adesso con Bru, se ci deve pensare. Solo che Bru è più espansiva, alle cose ci pensa di meno. Natasha stava sempre calcolando. E anche Bruce stava sempre calcolando. Ma non è certo stata Natasha il motivo per cui se n'è andato da New York. O il motivo per cui qui si trova così bene.  
  
Quella sensazione di vuoto, accompagnato alla sensazione di un corpo pieno di sentimenti negativi, quella paura di essere un pericolo per se stesso e per gli altri, quella preferenza a rimanere chiuso in casa, piuttosto che camminare per le strade, quella sensazione di grigia velocità dei passanti, di uggiosa infelicità e frustrazione, quelli sono i motivi per cui Bruce ha accettato di terminare il dottorato in un altro paese. Che l'Australia gli piacesse così tanto non era in programma. Che trovasse la sua casa è stato solo un esempio di serendipità. Solo perché ha abbandonato prima l'Ohio poi New York, non vuol dire che potrebbe mai pensare di abbandonare Darwin.  
  
Ma certamente queste cose non le può dire a un ragazzino di dodici anni. Non così. Non quando lo sta rassicurando che non è quel tipo di persona che normalmente va via. Quindi rimane in silenzio per qualche momento. Cerca di rimettere in ordine i pensieri, di capire quale siano le risposte migliori. E non risponde.  
  
Loki si gira verso di lui, con un sorriso di scherno, quasi cattivo. “Sono sicuro che ti abbia lasciato lei, vero?” dice, con la testa inclinata. “Dovresti fare un favore a tutti e andarla a pregare perché ti riprenda. Perché tu stai sempre in mezzo. Con la tua faccia da -e poi con il tuo modo di fare da stupido, e i maglioni da stupido e i capelli da stupido e il tuo modo di fare da stupido. Quindi, davvero, dovresti tornartene da dove sei venuto, perché sei la persona più irritante che io abbia mai conosciuto. E ti odio, E voglio che te ne vai via.” Sbuffa dal naso, incrocia le braccia, alza il mento.  
  
Bruce deve chiudere gli occhi e inspirare lentamente. A questo sa come rispondere. “Anch'io mi sono affezionato a te.”  
  
“Io non ho ma-”  
  
“Sono molto affezionato a te” riprende Bruce. “E non so perché tu sia tanto spaventato... _da Natasha_ , ma -ho intenzione di rimanere, va bene? Anche se mi chiami stupido con gli occhiali da stupido. Che è un insulto molto debole, a proposito. Mi aspetto di peggio da te.” Bruce sorride, ma Loki distoglie solo lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa. “Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, va bene? Lo so che cosa vuol dire, okay?, essere un orfano, essere rimasto solo per molto tempo. Lo so che cosa si prova. E magari non sono tuo fratello, ma ci tengo a te quel tanto che basta per dirti che potrai continuare a giocare a nascondino qui tutte le volte che vuoi. Qualsiasi cosa succeda. Io sarò qui. E non te ne devi preoccupare, okay? Perché ti troverò tutte le volte, va bene?”  
  
Il ragazzino si morde l'interno delle guance e ruota gli occhi. “Bugiardo” sussurra. Lo guarda negli occhi, quando dice: “Thor deve sempre rovinare tutto.” E poi stringe ancora di più i pugni ed è arrabbiato. È troppo arrabbiato. “Voglio che tu te ne vada” ripete.  
  
“Loki...” inizia Bruce, solo per poi rendersi conto di non sapere come continuare la frase. E quindi c'è di nuovo il ticchettio dell'orologio. Loki che guarda verso il basso e sembra essere soltanto più arrabbiato. Più ferito.  
  
“Voglio tornare a casa” dice dopo qualche minuto. “Riaccompagnami a casa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Loki spinge via Thor, liberandosi dal suo abbraccio. Lancia un'occhiata a lui e a Bruce e sembra che un'ondata di rabbia si impossessi del suo corpo. Prende un respiro profondo, sembra voler dire qualcosa, ma poi decide di andarsene. Non dice una parola. È furioso, solo che probabilmente non ha capito il perché.  
  
“Loki” lo chiama Thor, facendo un passo avanti, come se volesse inseguirlo e Bruce lo ferma, poggiando una mano sul suo braccio. Scuote la testa. Lo deve lasciare andare, per ora.  
  
Loki è ancora arrabbiato e deve imparare a sentire i suoi sentimenti. Deve imparare a capirli, perché è difficile che gli altri possano capire, se non lo fa lui in prima persona. E questo? Questo è un percorso dolorosamente solitario a volte. E Loki è un bambino che ha avuto una perdita prima della sua adolescenza. Porta rancore alla sua unica figura pseudo-genitoriale. Ed è tutto decisamente troppo complicato. Ma è giusto lasciargli il suo spazio. Bruce questo lo sa. È giusto che Loki possa sentirsi in questo modo, che abbia tempo. È quello che -quello che è mancato a lui. Tempo. Spazio per le sue emozioni.  
  
Thor sbuffa, posando la fronte sulle spalle di Bruce. “Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato questa volta?” lo sente sussurrare e deve lottare con l'istinto di prendergli la testa tra le mani e dirgli niente. Non hai fatto niente di male, sei stato perfetto, hai fatto quello che dovevi fare. Non è colpa tua. Ma non sa quanto questo potrebbe sistemare la faccenda. “Sono stato attento. L'ho ascoltato, ho lasciato che portasse avanti la farsa di nostra madre ancora in casa, ho...”  
  
Bruce gli accarezza i capelli, guarda verso il basso. “Non c'è niente che tu abbia sbagliato” gli sussurra.  
  
“Non mi perdonerà mai” continua a bassa voce Thor. “Il mio unico fratello, la mia unica sorella, non mi perdonerà mai. E io senza Loki non ho niente, non ho nessuno. Niente da perdere. È la mia unica famiglia e non mi perdonerà mai.”  
  
Bruce continua ad accarezzargli la testa, passando le dita sui capelli, piano, gentilmente. Thor è piegato su di lui, cerca l'appoggio emotivo rendendolo fisico. Bruce chiude gli occhi. Sotto le sue mani, Thor potrebbe crollare da un momento all'altro e lui non ha intenzione di lasciarglielo fare. Quindi con una mano gli tiene la testa attraverso delle carezze e con l'altra gli prende il braccio, piano, perché lui non si renda conto del gesto. Bruce sta cercando di rendere un appoggio fisico un appoggio emotivo. “Ti ha già perdonato” gli dice dolcemente. “Non ho mai visto al mondo due fratelli amarsi così tanto. Loki ti ha già perdonato.”  
  
“Come potrebbe?” ribatte Thor e le vocali della frase escono più alte, meno controllate. Bruce stringe la presa sul braccio, si lascia sfuggire, senza che la voce lo sappia un va tutto bene. “Era solo. Abbiamo perso un padre, ma eravamo insieme quando è successo. Nostra madre l'abbiamo persa e io non ero con lui. Ho abbandonato un bambino. L'ho lasciato solo...”  
  
“Non avresti mai potuto sapere” ribatte Bruce, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
“Ma avrei dovuto lo stesso” è la risposta di Thor. Lo sente tirar fuori un sospiro spezzato, seguito da una respirazione spezzata, mentre il loro diventa lentamente un abbraccio. Le braccia di Thor salgono sulla schiena di Bruce come se si stesse aggrappando a lui e lo sente affondare il naso nella curva del suo collo, forse per nascondere la sua espressione sofferente. “Sarei dovuto esserci. Non ho potuto dire addio a mia madre per egoismo. E oggi -oggi ho avuto il terrore di essere rimasto solo. Solo di nuovo. Solo per sempre. E io non... Non potevo -non posso accettare… da solo… io non…”  
  
“Non sarai mai solo” lo interrompe Bruce. Gli prende la testa tra le mani, ora sì, non è riuscito a fermare nessun istinto, deve fare in modo che lo guardi, che capisca che è serio, che non c'è nessun motivo in questo mondo per cui mentirebbe, non a lui, non Bruce. Il viso di Thor ha qualche segno qua e là a causa della forza con cui Thor si è retto a Bruce, e i suoi occhi sono acquosi e deve aver pianto, perché il collo di Bruce un po' umido lo è, ed è tutto tra le sue mani. Bruce preme insieme le loro fronti, come Thor ha fatto qualche tempo prima e chiude gli occhi. “Tu non sarai mai solo” gli ripete. “Perché tuo fratello ti ama più di quanto sia capace di capire. E ci sono io. E Sif, Bru, Jane. Beldar, Heimdall, Volstagg e -mi dimentico sempre Hogun. E quindi non potrai mai stare da solo. Devi dirmi che lo hai capito. Thor. Devi dirmi: lo so che non sono e non sarò solo.”  
  
Thor sospira, abbassa un po' la testa. “Lo so” inizia a dirgli lentamente, a bassa voce. “Lo che non sarò solo.”  
  
“E lo sai che qualsiasi cosa tu faccia di male” continua Bruce. “Potrai sempre essere redento.” Stacca le loro fronti, si alza in punta di piedi, anche se in realtà non c'è bisogno che lui lo faccia, e gli bacia la fronte. Poi sorride, tornando sui suoi talloni. “È la cosa bella dell'essere umano. Possiamo sbagliare e farci perdonare all'infinito. Chiedilo ai cattolici.”  
  
“Tu sei agnostico” ride piano Thor.  
  
“Ateo” lo corregge Bruce. Poi scrolla le spalle. Oggi gli lui e gli Odinson hanno avuto decisamente troppo a che fare con le emozioni per gli standard australiani. “Comunque, devi ripeterlo.”  
  
Thor inclina la testa tra le sue mani e sorride stancamente. “E qualsiasi cosa io faccia...” Chiude gli occhi, probabilmente per ricordare le sue frasi, poi fa una smorfia di scuse.  
  
“Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia di male potrai sempre essere redento. È la cosa bella dell'essere umano.”  
  
“Come hai fatto a ricordarla tutta quanta? Esattamente così com'era?” gli chiede a voce un po' più bassa Thor, come se la domanda volesse in risposta un segreto. “È una formula magica?”  
  
Bruce sbuffa una risata, ma annuisce anche. “Certo che è una formula magica. Ora devi ripeterla, però.”  
  
“Qualsiasi cosa io faccia di male potrò essere redento.” Si ferma, osserva Bruce, che inizia a suggerirgli la frase seguente con il labiale, mentre gli accarezza gli zigomi con il pollice. E Thor quindi alza un lato delle labbra. “È la cosa bella dell'essere umano.”  
  
Premono di nuovo le fronti una contro l'altra. Anche le mani di Thor viaggiano verso il viso di Bruce e lo incorniciano, come se la sola pressione di una parte del loro viso non sia abbastanza per essere sicuro della presenza di Bruce. “Ehi” lo chiama Bruce.  
  
“Ehi” risponde Thor.  
  
“Ora hai la formula magica per perdonarti” gli sussurra. E poi, dopo qualche secondo. “E io ti voglio bene. Penso che potremmo fare uno strappo alla regola. Penso che potremmo prepararci del cioccolato caldo. Frigga non so arrabbierà se la preparo io, vero?”  
  
“Va bene” risponde in un sussurro Thor.  
  
“Va bene” risponde Bruce.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

> _Non farti avanti di punto in bianco. Probabilmente si spaventerà e vorrà che rimaniate amici. Vacci piano._

  
“Hai decisamente tante cose” sbuffa Thor, con in mano una statuetta dorata e piena di polvere. _Karateka più entusiasta anno 1999/2000_. Non il migliore, il più entusiasta. Alza il braccio per mostrarla a Bruce che indica lo scatolone con sopra scritto da buttare. È l'unico scatolone pieno. “Perché te lo sei portato fin qui se lo volevi buttare?”  
  
“Non sono stato io a portarlo qui. È stata Jennifer” risponde lui, con un gesto vago della mano. “Pensa mi faccia bene ricordare cose positive della mia infanzia, credo. Loki, potresti non -ti prego, quel computer è importante.”  
  
Loki alza un lato delle labbra. “Quindi sarebbe un peccato se cadesse e si rompesse.”  
  
“Direi di sì. Direi che sarebbe un peccato anche per te.”  
  
“Perché anche per me? Non è mio.”  
  
“Ma io potrei far entrare un bel malware nel tuo di portatile” risponde Bruce con un sorriso decisamente troppo dolce per essere accompagnata a una minaccia. “E finalmente scopriremo come mai sei sempre in camera tua da sola.” Inclina la testa e Loki perde il suo buon umore tutto d'un tratto. Lascia stare il portatile e schiocca la lingua contro il palato.  
  
Thor ride piano, tornando alla marea di oggetti sul pavimento del salotto. “Dove tenevi nascosta tutta questa roba?”  
  
“Sotto il letto” risponde Bruce, alzando una spalla. “E comunque, grazie per essere venuti ad aiutare. Avevo chiesto a Bru, ma mi ha detto che una cosa del genere l'avrebbe fatta solo per Sif o Jane. Non ho i loro stessi benefici.”  
  
Thor gli dedica uno sguardo vuoto prima di scuotere la testa e tornare in sé. Le implicazioni della frase sono -ma lui comunque non deve pensarci ed è qui perché vuole veramente aiutare Bruce. Niente doppi fini. Ha portato anche Loki per questo. E, anche se fosse, non è certamente così che dovrebbe cortegg-... si è appena reso conto di una cosa. Ha seguito molti dei numerosi passi del sito consigliato da Brunnhilde per quel che riguarda il corteggiamento, ma non ha mai veramente corteggiato Bruce. Oh. _Oh_. Che idiota. Ha raccolto le informazioni e non ha mai agito. Come ha potuto...? Deve rimediare. Pensare almeno a come rimediare. Deve esserci un sito in cui spiegano passo per passo come corteggiare la persona che ami in pochi semplici passi. WikiHow...?  
  
“Oggi ho visto qualche cavalletta uscire dai cespugli” dice Bruce. “Potremmo andare a caccia dopo.”  
  
“A caccia di cavallette? Quanti anni avete? Tre?”  
  
“Ne sarei felicissimo” si affretta a rispondere invece Thor. “Sono sicuro che mia sorella ha cose migliori da fare, più tardi.”  
  
Loki gli lancia un'occhiata diffidente e quindi Thor indica con gli occhi Bruce, troppo preso a voler buttare via l'ottanta percento del suo passato per rendersi conto della muta discussione trai due fratelli. Loki gli ringhia contro. Thor congiunge le mani come se la stesse pregando. Loki abbassa lo sguardo e stringe i pugni. Thor mormora un ti prego. Loki ruota gli occhi.  
  
“Sì” borbotta. “È vero, Thor. Per vostra sfortuna oggi tua sorella ha cose migliori da fare che stare con due vecchiacci.”  
  
Bruce sbuffa una risata. “Vecchiacci” ripete a bassa voce, tirando dei vecchi quaderni nello scatolone con sopra scritto da buttare.  
  
  
  
  
Solo che Bruce si addormenta. All'inizio Thor non se ne rende nemmeno conto, continua a cercare di capire con quale logica buttare o tenere i vecchi trofei di gare di spelling, o una qualche coccarda di qualche Fiera della Scienza e quando si è girato verso di lui, perché non possono continuare a riempire scatoloni da buttare, lo ha trovato con la testa poggiata sul divano e gli occhi chiusi e le labbra leggermente aperte.  
  
Gli passa una mano sulla fronte, per spostare i riccioli che gli cadevano sugli occhi e poi ha sorriso, con un sorriso. Sono nel periodo in cui dorme tanto, lo ha avvisato Brunnhilde. Sembra che a volte, dopo gli allenamenti si debba trascinare da una parte all'altra della palestra, per rimanere sveglio, e debba prendere il doppio del caffè. Tony gli ha detto che si addormenta spesso in laboratorio e ha spiegato loro che è normale. È normale come le sue mani tremanti e la sua continua sete e come quando, a volte, ha quelle fughe di idee, che lo fanno parlare per ore e ore. È tutto normale. Bruce continua a stare bene. È solo che i sali di litio sono degli stabilizzanti e Bruce li sta prendendo da poco e quindi queste oscillazioni da tanta attività a pochissima -basta che lui continui a prendere le sue medicine. È più complicato di quello che sembra, ma è anche più semplice di quello che credono. Bruce sta bene ed è sempre Bruce. Questa è la cosa importante. Tony a tenuto a sottolineare bene questa parte del discorso. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, Bruce è sempre Bruce. Probabilmente non vuole che Brunnhilde o Thor facciano i suoi stessi errori. Thor fa in modo che poggi la testa su di lui, per poterlo prendere tra le braccia e portarlo sul suo letto.  
  
Bruce Banner, pensa Thor, è come il diavolo della Tasmania. Ride piano al pensarlo, mentre prova ad aprire la porta della sua camera coi piedi. Al guardarlo adesso sembra l'essere più innocente e inoffensivo su tutto il pianeta. Con gli occhi chiusi, il respiro pesante, il collo scoperto, sembra essere senza difese. E poi, invece, ecco, possiede il morso più potente di tutto il pianeta. È affascinante. È qualcosa che lui ama.  
  
Il letto è disordinato, ci sono anche vari quaderni per terra, dei fogli volanti sparsi sui mobili e sulle lenzuola. È difficile decidere di metterlo giù in un tale caos. Ma lo deve fare. Bruce si raggomitola in un lato del letto immediatamente, sospirando e poi sbuffando. Thor decide di raccogliere i fogli da sopra il letto, raggruppandoli su una pila accanto al letto, e poi lo copre con il lenzuolo che ha scoperto essere viola, sotto tutti quei quaderni.  
  
E si inginocchia. Vorrebbe dire che non lo fa per poter ammirare un'ultima volta il viso di Bruce. O che non torna ad accarezzargli il viso, a spostare i suoi riccioli. Che non lo sta contemplando. Che non sta ringraziando chiunque debba ringraziare perché Bruce ha deciso di rimanere, perché gli ha riportato a casa Loki, per averlo incontrato, quella prima volta in spiaggia mentre guardava male la sabbia con una cavalletta tra le mani, confuso, per averlo fatto sorridere quella prima volta, per quella prima volta che Bruce ha inclinato la testa e gli ha detto che è gentile e gli ha fatto sentire per la prima volta dopo mesi qualcosa che non sia colpa, perdita, rimorso. Ma è quello che sta facendo, con la testa inclinata, e vede la mano di Bruce andare a prendere la sua di mano e premerla contro la sua guancia, nonostante mantenga gli occhi chiusi, con un sorriso.  
  
“Grazie” lo sente borbottare, con la voce impastata.  
  
E ci sono decisamente molti modi per rispondere. Di niente è il modo più usato. Non c'è di che. Non ti preoccupare. Per così poco? O, forse la migliore in questa situazione, di che cosa? Esistono decisamente tanti modi di dire per rispondere a un semplice grazie. Thor però, opta per un non così semplice e non così usato: “Sono innamorato di te.” Poi chiude gli occhi e si rende conto di quello che ha appena fatto.  
  
Bruce, comunque, non lascia andare la sua mano. “Okay” mormora, sistemandosi sul cuscino e aprendo lentamente gli occhi. “Lo sono anche io. Di te.”  
  
Thor ci mette un po', prima di capire. Ma lo fa. E perde un respiro. Poi due. E ride, che è la cosa peggiore da fare, se perdi il respiro. Perché Bruce ha... “Okay” dice, perché non sa cos'altro dovrebbe dire, o fare, o come muoversi in questo momento. E deve sembrare abbastanza stupido, ma adesso non importa. Non è quello che importa. Non adesso. Le loro mani, scivolano sul materasso, in mezzo a loro e lui allunga il collo per poter poggiare la fronte su quella di Bruce, sospirando un'ulteriore risata perché, okay no, non credeva che sarebbe potuto essere tutto così semplice.  
  
“Okay” ripete piano Bruce.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

> _Sii onesto e aperto. In tutte le relazioni bisogna coltivare la sincerità e il dialogo. Al momento giusto, spiegagli cosa provi. Se è la persona ideale per te, le cose evolveranno per il meglio da sole._

  
  
Bruce si sveglia di soprassalto, alzandosi a sedere sul letto e senza fiato. Deve aprire la bocca per fare in modo che più ossigeno possibile entri nei suoi polmoni e gira la testa verso la finestra, rendendosi conto della pioggia che batte contro il vetro e dei lampi. Un tuono che rimbomba per l'aria e lui che tira le ginocchia verso il petto, riprendendo il controllo. Ha sete. Ha anche un po' di fame. E deve scivolare giù dal letto, deve andare in cucina e... c'è una bottiglia d'acqua sul comodino. E i fogli coi suoi calcoli -sono in ordine. E c'è Thor che sta dormendo placidamente accanto a lui.  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
Okay, per prima cosa deve bere ed essere sicuro di avere la mente lucida, per capire che cosa sta succedendo e per quale motivo tutto sembra essere più ordinato di quanto fosse quando è andato a letto. Quindi si gira verso il comodino e versa l'acqua nel bicchiere. E beve. Beve uno, due, tre, quattro bicchieri d'acqua e si rende conto di aver quasi finito una bottiglia di due litri e chissà da quanto non beveva. Ma è più lucido. Crede. Tranne per il fatto che non riesce a capire per quale motivo camera sua è più in ordine. Quindi assottiglia lo sguardo. Un altro lampo. Un altro tuono.  
  
Thor allunga il braccio verso di lui, per prendergli la mano, mentre metà del suo viso è nascosto dal cuscino. “Che ore...” Deve schiarirsi la voce roca, prima di continuare. “...sono?” gli chiede E Bruce non ne ha la più pallida idea. Si è risvegliato ed è confuso. È disorientato. Ci sono così tante nuove variabili alle quali non è abituato che -ha dimenticato di chiedersi perché Thor sta dormendo nel suo letto.  
  
Scuote la testa, si porta le mani sulle tempie e cerca di concentrarsi. Si è addormentato mentre sistemavano tutti i trofei da buttare, poi... strizza gli occhi un pochino di più, cercando di concentrarsi. Oh. _Oh_. La dormiveglia è meglio dell'alcol a quanto pare. Okay. “Non lo so” risponde, sdraiandosi di nuovo sul letto e girandosi di fianco, per poter vedere come Thor, stropicciandosi gli occhi, sbadiglia. “Piove.” Sicuramente qualcun altro direbbe che è un segno che piova proprio in questo momento, che Thor dorma nel suo letto, che si siano confessati, anche se in dormiveglia, i loro sentimenti. Con un okay-virgola-anche-io. Bruce è decisamente un disastro. Ma questa volta ha funzionato. Okay, perfetto. Ha funzionato. Deve dire a Jennifer che il suo modo da nerd ha funzionato e che ora non lo può più prendere in giro per questo. Ah. Ah! E ora sta decisamente perdendo il controllo, perché sente i pensieri iniziare a fluirgli senza nessun limite, e il cuore iniziare a battergli decisamente troppo forte. Bene. Fantastico. Okay. Okay, deve solo...  
  
Thor tiene gli occhi chiusi, ma sorride. “...e tutti gli alberi sono felici” mormora, passandosi una mano sul viso e l'altra invece raggiunge quella di Bruce.  
  
“Ehi” mormora lui.  
  
“Ehi” risponde Thor , intrecciando le loro dita insieme e avvicinandosi a lui e posando le loro fronti insieme come hanno fatto decisamente molte volte, come probabilmente avrebbero continuato a dare per molto tempo. Ma Bruce si sposta quel tanto che basta per dargli un bacio sul naso. Più che un bacio posa le labbra sul naso di Thor, quindi, okay, non è andata esattamente come immaginava ma, fatto trenta, tanto vale fare anche trentuno. Mentre Thor ride, arricciando il naso, Bruce si allunga quel tanto che basta per baciargli la fronte. Poi si abbassa per baciargli la guancia. Può comunque dare la colpa alla dormiveglia. O all'adrenalina che gli scorre in corpo. O al fatto che non sta contando, nonostante sia consapevole di star perdendo il controllo. O, può dare la colpa di tutto questo al suo essere scienziato per -o alla risata leggera di Thor. Può dare la colpa a tanti fattori, tante variabili, mentre gli lascia un bacio sulla mascella e lo sente sospirare. E questo non lo aiuta a fermarsi, certamente. “Ehi” ripete Thor, più dolcemente.  
  
E Bruce si tira indietro. “Io non...” Funziona come un campanello, la voce di Thor. Funziona come una sveglia. E Bruce si rende conto di dover contare. Deve farlo. Quindi -iniziare da uno. Uno, due... Il respiro troppo irregolare. Il cuore che batte troppo forte. Deve -non importa che ci sia Thor, lui deve...  
  
Thor posa la mano sulla sua guancia. “Ehi” ed è ancora più dolce, ancora più sereno. “Va tutto bene.” Schiarisce la voce. Parla lentamente. “Non stai facendo niente di sbagliato.” Gli si avvicina, non ha cercato di svicolarsi, non è spaventato e -come può non essere spaventato? Bruce è terrorizzato. Il cuore, i polmoni, le mani, tutti quei pensieri -e si è dato una scusa per non pensare, per lavarsi le mani delle sue emozioni, delle sue azioni. E non è qualcosa che lui può fare perché l'ultima volta... quando è successo l'ultima volta è andato tutto male. Jennifer ha pianto. Lui e Tony hanno litigato. E lui ha distrutto quello che ha costruito. Forse dovrebbe andare a prendere le medicine. (Non servirebbe perché questo non è…) Forse dovrebbe solo -non sentire. Non sentire delle emozioni così forti. Perché non sa come... lui non ha mai... Thor lo abbraccia. Copre la sua testa con una mano, l'altra mano impegnata ad essere stretta da quella di Bruce. Lo abbraccia. Lo tiene stretto. “Ti ricordi quando mi hai detto che tu puoi sopportare _me?_ ” gli chiede. “Tutto me?”  
  
“Non è la stessa cosa.”  
  
“Invece sì. Bruce. Lo posso sopportare.” Gli bacia i capelli. Ed è calmante. Non c'è bisogno di contare. Deve concentrarsi sulla voce di Thor. Deve solo pensare a respirare. Respirare profondamente. Respirare liberamente. “Lo voglio fare. Voglio passare la vita ad essere la persona che ti rimane accanto quando pensi di aver rovinato tutto. E quando sorridi a una cavalletta. Io mi sono innamorato di te nella tua totalità, non solo della parte di te che mostri, anche di quella che ti ho visto nascondere. Mi piace come rispondi a Loki, perché a volte sei una carezza, a volte una doccia fredda. E mi piace come puoi batterti con Brunnhilde. Come ti emozioni di fronte alla nostra fauna. E flora. Oh, Bruce. È esattamente la stessa cosa. E io posso sopportarlo. Non conosco tutto il tuo passato. Tu conosci gran parte del mio. Lascia che ci sia come tu ci sei per me. Lascia che -Bruce, lascia che ti ami.”  
  
Bruce alza lo sguardo. Non è molto sicuro delle parole di Thor. Ma è più calmo. È tornato al suo stato di tranquilla pace. E non deve contare. Non ha dovuto contare per tornare. Thor ha detto -Bruce preme le labbra contro il suo mento. Lo fa con qualche dubbio, più per paura di se stesso che per paura della reazione di Thor.  
  
Thor che piega il collo quel tanto che basta per poter far incontrare le loro labbra. Ed entrambi sorridono.  
  
“Non mi credi, vero?” gli chiede Thor. Bruce non risponde. Sbadiglia, si accomoda tra le sue braccia. Thor lo stringe un pochino di più. “Dovrò convincerti, allora.”  
  



End file.
